


Take Me On, I Dare You

by Siberienne



Series: Liberty Fitness Co. [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Gym Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Post Serum Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Showers, Super Soldiers, Switching, ex-military, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberienne/pseuds/Siberienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Steve Rogers is frustrated because no one can keep up with his stamina in bed. </p><p>Sergeant James Barnes is also frustrated, but because he wants to be dominated and no one has the strength to keep him down. </p><p>It’s a match made at Liberty Fitness and Personal Training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Physical

It’s Saturday morning; the busiest time of the week at Liberty Fitness and Personal Training. Former Army Captain, Steve Rogers- owner manager and personal trainer, stands with his business partner- former CIA agent, Natasha Romanov, taking registrations for the morning session of Body Pump. It’s also the beginning of Spring, so the gym is running a variety of recruitment schemes, such as half-price 24hr memberships, free trials and ‘buy one get one free’ group fitness entry. As a result, the center is full and the phone is ringing off the hook with potential newcomers wanting to ‘get fit for Summer.’

Membership comes with a warning though. Train with ex-military personnel at your own risk.

Liberty Fitness is the most elite gym in the district. Owned and run by former military personnel, clients know that they are going to be challenged and they are going to see real results, guaranteed. The men buy into the promise that, by training under the 6’2”, 240lb, blond hair, blue eyed dream machine, they too can eventually look like Captain Steve Rogers himself. The women on the other hand, sign up with the aim of attaining the body of fiery redhead, Natasha Romanov; fighting fit at sharp as a tack at 5’3” and 120lbs. The programs are tough and regimented yes, but, the customers are pushed to their limits and end up achieving more than they ever imagined possible. Every client is treated as a valued individual and all programs tailored for their unique needs. Needless to say though, being an elite gym, it is most often frequented by off-season professional athletes and military personnel. If easily intimidated, avoid at all costs.

The clock strikes 10:30am and Steve leaves the desk to enter the studio and start the warm-up routine with the class. Natasha stays on the front desk to take phone calls and serve customers. They swap over at 11:30 when Natasha is due to teach an advanced _Ashtanga Vinyasa_ Yoga class. Meanwhile, their tall dark and handsome colleague, former Air Force pararescue, Sam Wilson, supervises and assists patrons on the machinery.

During the hour between 10:30am and 11:30am, 4 new customers sign up to Liberty Fitness and 2 more sign up to Liberty Personal Training.

Once she hears the cool-down music playing from the studio, Natasha begins stretching behind the desk and welcoming her regular advanced yoga class members. She gathers the enrolment information for Steve to review once they switch over and waits for the door to swing open. The Body Pump class filters out as some patrons make their way to the gym for more cardio, some head for the locker rooms, and others leave the premises altogether. Natasha then tosses her gym bag over her shoulder, prepares her microphone pack and gives Steve a high five as they switch rooms for the next hour.

“You’re up, Blondie,” she jives.

* * *

 

Taking another swig of cold water to recover from the morning session, Steve sits down to review the new membership forms that were submitted during the last hour. The four new basic gym clients have been scheduled in with an initial fitness assessment with Sam, but as the senior trainer, Steve has to screen the two PT clients to design appropriate programs for them. The first, an air-force academy student by the name of Carol Danvers. _Tick._ If she was capable of entering the armed forces, she is more than capable of training at Liberty. The second, a former Army Major, Sergeant James Barnes. Also, more than capable of training at Liberty. Steve smiles in relief that today he will not have to reject any applications.

He proceeds to call the applicants to arrange the initial consults and fitness assessments.

The first time Steve sets eyes on the human perfection that is James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, is early on a cool Spring morning, meaning there is no excuse for the way his face heats up and reddens at the sensation of their firm, warm, introductory handshake. 

“James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky. It’s short for my middle name- Buchanan,” he says with a charming grin.

“Great to meet you. Steve Rogers.”

Steve is absolutely floored by Bucky. He knew he was getting an army sergeant, so he was prepared to meet a fit guy. But Bucky, with his glowing skin, sharp jawline and soft pink lips, piercing grey eyes and perfectly sleek dark hair, is also impossibly stunning. And although slightly shorter than Steve at 5’11”, Bucky parallels Steve in physique, with equally as broad shoulders, huge biceps and thighs that could squat for days.

_What I would give to take that body for a ride. Hot damn. Bite into that jawline and grab a handful of that hair._

Bucky holds himself with an air of confidence, which would be almost come across arrogantly if he weren’t so charming. Steve is going to need some serious patience to watch this specimen get hot and sweaty and not lose his mind.

Bucky notices Steve’s discomfort and offers a sweet smile in return.

_Let’s not melt, Steve. We have a business to run. Cap persona on._

“Okay, so, Barnes. I’ll just need to ask you a few questions first regarding your goals for your program.”

Bucky nods cheerfully, trying to contain his admiration for the trainer in front of him. Bucky was also aware that he was signing up to a personal training program run by an Army Captain. He had also visited the website and researched Steve’s background. Naturally, he knew that Steve was good looking, but evidently, the pictures didn’t even begin to capture his beauty. He didn’t know if Steve wore shirts that tight for attention or by accident; but either way, he couldn’t take his eyes off those pectorals. Also, Steve may have been slightly aroused, or cold, or both, because he could see the perfect shape of his pert nipples through his thin white t-shirt. He gazed at the way Steve rubbed the back of his neck when he got flustered, and the way his sky blue eyes glistened when he smiled. Bucky noticed so many little things that he didn’t hear the first question Steve had asked him.

“Bucky Barnes.”

“Sorry, yes?”

“What are your goals for this program? To lose weight, maintain fitness, increase fitness, gain muscle, improve mobility, or are you training for a particular event like a marathon? We just need to know so we can tailor your program to your needs.”

 _Speaking of needs… Can I say to fuck a big, blond, super-hot ex-soldier?_ “…Uh,” Bucky begins, “maintain fitness and maybe improve a little yeah. But, what I came here for is _a challenge_.”

“Okay,” Steve responds calmly, “what kind of challenge?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain. I train at a pretty elite level and usually trainers can’t even keep up with me. So, uh, please don’t go easy on me. I need to be pushed... hard.” He smirks a little when he says the last part, and he notices how Steve flushes at the implication.

Steve sighs. _Yeah, if I went genuinely hard on you I would kill you._ “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Barnes. You have no idea how hard I am capable of going.”

Very few people know the full extent of Steve’s athletic abilities. He first signed up to the Armed Forces at nineteen year old, as a regular teenager; bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and wanting to change the world. He made it through his training and was sent to Iraq in 2003. There, in a secret base, the US Government had been planning trials for human enhancement with the aim of creating super-soldiers; faster, stronger, braver, smarter than the average human opponent. The scientists were aware however that they risked turning determination into pure bloodlust and courage into recklessness, so they were careful in choosing their test subject. Ultimately they selected Steve Rogers. He was young, attractive, bright, optimistic and strong in his morals. He was also so naïve and willing to please that he accepted the opportunity. Fortunately, the trial worked in everyone’s favor and Steve emerged bigger, bolder, faster, and stronger, more passionate and even more ethical than before.

Now, at 34 years old, the procedure has rendered him a little on the lonely side. It’s not that he doesn’t have friends- he has plenty. It’s that he functions so differently- requiring little sleep, being unable to get drunk; that it is difficult for him to relate to other people. Additionally, when he spars with PT clients, he has to hold back so much, that he barely even gets a warmup. He hasn’t had a fair fight since leaving the military two years ago, and although business is booming, he is bored and frustrated. Frustrated sexually as well, might he add.

It’s not like he can’t get laid. In fact, he turns down numerous offers every single day. The problem is that Steve hasn’t ever met a partner who can satisfy him in the bedroom. He has an overabundance of energy to use and love to give, but due to his super-human stamina, he’s only just getting going as his partner tires out. Not to mention that he’s so strong he risks breaking his partner if he loses control. Then thanks to his fast metabolism and accelerated healing, he’s ready to go again before the partner has had half a chance to rest. It’s frustrating and it sucks so he’s kind of given up on romance for now. To channel the tension, Steve puts all his energy into personal training and group fitness instruction.

It would be nice to meet someone with an equivalent skill level though. To be able to let loose and go as hard as he can for once. To have someone push him back and to break a genuine sweat; to actually reach his limit and collapse with exhaustion; to bask in the adrenaline that only comes from a true and equal fight.

To think that this Bucky guy needs a ‘challenge’ is laughable… Steve nods and designs a schedule. They agree to meet again this time next week.

 

* * *

 

The following Wednesday is Bucky’s first session with Steve.

Bucky walks in looking like an absolute dreamboat. _Couldn’t he at least have worn sleeves_? Steve thinks to himself. Steve has front-row tickets to the gun show today; Bucky wearing one of those loose, low-cut singlets that leave nothing to the imagination. One wrong move and there would be a definite nip-slip. _Why does Bucky have to be such a damn tease_? Steve almost forgets to breathe for a few moments.

Steve has a couple of options here. His downstairs head encourages him to exploit the hell out of Bucky and get him sweating in uncompromising positions. His upstairs head though, wins and he begins the session by doing some warmups. They begin with some steps to get their bodies warmed up, followed by a series of stretches.

Next, Steve draws from his military days and leads Bucky through a series of drills that have them both reminiscing about Army life. Military-style training is Liberty Fitness’s specialty.

Bucky struggles to maintain focus while Steve bends, stretches and bulges in front of him. His shorts cling perfectly to his rounded buttocks every time he leans forward, and Bucky continuously fights the urge to reach forward and grab it.

Steve is so big and strong, Bucky imagines that Steve would be able to easily slam him against the wall and actually immobilize him; Bucky begging and writhing at the Captain’s mercy. It seems a lifetime since Bucky has played with anyone at his level, let alone anyone stronger. He fantasizes day in and day out that someone could take him on and make him submit. He wants to feel passion. He wants to feel pain. Oh god he just wants to _feel_. He wants; no, _he needs_ to be ravished and dominated; taken care of and made to feel safe to lose control.

_Steve could be that guy._

Bucky would gladly do _anything at all Steve_ asked of him.

Except, he knows nothing about Steve, so these thoughts are probably nothing but a distant fantasy.

He considers slacking off to get the Captain’s attention, but decides against it since he had bragged the week before about needing a ‘challenge.’ He wants to impress Steve, and even challenge him a little in return if he can.

_It wouldn’t hurt to try and get some personal information though right?_

They’re now running through a set of hand-to-hand combat combinations.

Probing Steve for potential green lights, Bucky asks, “so, you running this place all on your own? No missus doing the bookkeeping?”

“Hah. No. And no _mister_.” Steve corrects, “Not that my orientation is any of your business anyway.”

“Ah, I see how it is. Don’t stress, Cap. Your business is safe with me.” _Jab, jab, hook_ … “So no one at all then?”

“No. Not really”, replies Steve jaggedly between breaths, ducking and weaving in between Bucky’s fists, “It’s kinda difficult to find someone who matches my level of physicality.”

_Jab… Cross…_

Coincidentally, Bucky lands a solid punch to the center of Steve’s sternum, and leans in mischievously “…That’s _OUR_ level of physicality.”

Steve is stunned both physically and mentally for a brief moment.

Bucky wasn’t lying when he said he performed at a high level. Steve is mildly impressed.

Bucky shakes out his fist and explains, “You’re not the only vet here, Cap. I was Sergeant Major in Afghanistan y’know. I can take it,” smiling confidently. 

Slightly intrigued, Steve decides to up the intensity. _We’ll soon know if he can handle it_. Resetting his center of balance, he braces his core and accepts the challenge. “Alright then, Sarge, let’s see what you got.”

Steve ups his game significantly, though he restrains his full-strength as that impact would do irreversible damage to the average opponent.  This time, Steve lays punch after punch into Bucky, testing his reflexes and defensive capabilities.

Bucky’s steely grey eyes are alert and focused. He relies entirely on his instincts, sensing and responding to every attack in an instant. His breathing slow and steady, movements smooth and precise, he gracefully fends off Steve’s every move; blocking, grappling, leaping, spinning; practically dancing as if he had practiced the routine hundreds of times before. Ten minutes goes by and while Steve is enjoying the jostle, Bucky becomes impatient.

“Come on Rogers,” he urges playfully, from a crouching stance “you haven’t even got a hit on me yet. Anyone would think you were holding back.”

“You’re a client, not an enemy. I don’t set out to harm clients.”

Bucky whines, “…but, you haven’t even nearly hurt me though! I think the Captain has gone soft. I don’t think you even want to beat me.”

“This isn’t exactly a competition. Anyone would think you wanted to get hurt, jeez Barnes.” Steve is a little confused.

He just shrugs and raises and eyebrow. “Like I said, it’s been a while since I had a challenge. I said _not_ to go easy on me.”

Steve peers at his watch. They have five minutes left before he needs to head off to Body Attack class.

“Alright, I’ll go a little harder but I can’t promise I’ll go all out. Insurance doesn’t cover injuries inflicted on customers _by_ trainers.”

Bucky’s pupils blow slightly and he lets out a little chuckle.

“Hit me Barnes. And I will defend properly I promise. It’s safer insurance-wise if you lay the attack on me.”

Preparing his stance, Steve rests his tongue on the roof of his mouth and breathes deeply, centering his focus on his opponent.

Bucky stares Steve down, inhaling deeply and he builds up his force.

Like an assassin, Bucky lunges towards Steve at the speed of light, causing Steve to jolt backwards and defend for real.

_Fuck. This guy is good. Holy fucking shit._

Blocking, ducking, jumping, faster than he has since Iraq, Steve’s breathing accelerates as he focuses on restraining his skilled attacker.

He decides he needs to attack back, so he somehow manages to break Bucky’s stride and get him into a hold.

“Choke me, _Cap._ Come on,” Bucky urges breathlessly.

 _Oh god why is this is arousing,_ Steve wonders.

Instead, Steve settles for middle ground flipping Bucky onto his back, and pinning him down in victory.

Panting and moderately satisfied at the even match, Steve locks eyes with Bucky as if to say, “well done and thank-you, and _I_ _win_.”

_Oops, this is a victory in more than one way._

He gradually realizes that their crotches are touching as he is, in fact, straddling the brunet with knees either side of Bucky’s hips. To add to the tension, Bucky also looks elated with the contact. As if under some kind of spell, he’s breathing heavily and going limp under Steve’s weight; biting his lips with lust with his eyes glistening dark and wide.

If this weren’t a trainer-client relationship, Steve would be all over it like a shot. He knows exactly how he would take to take care of Bucky in this situation, but…

He reluctantly shifts his weight off of Bucky and reminds them both, “times up. The next class is waiting.”

* * *

 

Packing up for the day after another grueling but satisfying group training session, Steve stops to dry his moistened forehead in front of the large industrial fan on the far wall. He combs his fingers through his now dirty blonde hair, sighing as the breeze dries his sweaty head with a cool refreshing breeze. He peels his tight grey t-shirt, which is now darkened with musty sweat patches off his pulsing hot skin and pats his body down with soft navy blue towel.

Remaining shirtless in the comfort of his own gym, he proceeds to wipe down and stack the floor mats in a neat pile to the corner. Being such a thoughtful guy, he would never expect the cleaning staff to clean the layers of body sweat off the equipment. Aside from that, there is also the point that Steve invested the majority of his personal savings into opening the gym, so he doesn’t like strangers touching the equipment unsupervised anyway. Turning to spray the last of the equipment with disinfectant, still wearing the fluffy navy towel over his shoulder, Steve hears a call from the locker room, “Oi, Cap, can I get a hand in here?”

Never one to shy away from a request for help, Steve abandons his task to locate the origin of the voice. The gym is supposed to be closed, but perhaps someone got locked in one of the studios. Maybe someone has an injury and requires some help to get out the door.

Steve gets closer to the locker rooms and hears water running. Okay, maybe someone slipped in the showers. Or perhaps there’s something wrong with the plumbing.

“On my way,” he shouts, opening the door, and…

_Holy fuck._

Bucky is just standing there with the most seductive grin on his face.

His hair is slicked back and dripping wet. Steve’s vision stops dead as he watches how a droplet of water glistens and falls from Bucky’s hair and rolls elegantly from the nape of his neck, over his collarbone, down his chest and…

_Gulp_

…down to the hem of the skimpy towel that’s wrapped not safely enough around his waist.

Steve tells himself that he needs to be professional right now. This can’t happen.

But Bucky sees right through Steve’s resistance and pushes the bar a little further, winking and dropping the towel altogether.

_Oh Christ, Lord give me strength._

Before him, Bucky’s cock stands to attention; flushed and rock hard. It’s not _huge_ , but it’s certainly above average, generous enough in length but _impressive_ in girth.

This is not fair given the responsibility Steve has to remain professional. He has a reputation to uphold. He has memberships to register, merchandise to sell and profits to be made. This gym is his whole livelihood and he can’t risk everything for one super-hot, charming, strong and talented client, can he? No one has ever come on this strongly to him before, and especially not in the intimacy of his own gym. And yet, here he is; feeling as if he has just stepped into the best kind of gay porn cliché.

If Steve were wearing Skins underneath, he would have been able to conceal his appreciation for Bucky’s form a little more effectively. However, due to the weather conditions and the intensity of his prior session, he’d opted for loose shorts. So there was nothing he could do to hide the tent inflating in his pants. He blinks shyly and looks to his feet; anything to avoid looking into those adorable puppy-dog eyes before him.

Bucky then has the audacity to _flex_ his fucking dick; like Steve needed any more proof that his body epitomizes human perfection.

_Cap voice on._

“Barnes,” he strains firmly, “the gym is closed. I would appreciate it if you would please attend during business hours next time. Please kindly get dressed and leave the premises.” _Steve silently congratulates himself for managing such self control and diplomacy at a time like this._

“Rogers…” Bucky counters, as he leans back on the bathroom wall and flexes again. Steve tries desperately not to look, but his breath hitches slightly as he inadvertently glimpses Bucky’s posture in his peripheral vision. “I thought I told you call me Bucky. Or does Bucky sound a little too… _fucky_?” He grins and his voice drifts off a little at the end, leaving Steve to contemplate the suggestiveness in silence.

Bucky’s lips curl up at the sides as he admires Steve’s resolve to remain patient, objective and reasonable. He relishes in every moment of the challenge. Soon enough Steve is sure to come undone and he will happily drown himself in the sexual tension once it explodes.

Steve’s eyebrows pinch together as he nears the ends of his wits. He is blushing profusely and probably even sweating. And Bucky can obviously tell because Steve is standing there without a shirt on, hopelessly red and shiny from head to waistband.

_Yes Bucky, it sounds fucky. That’s the first thing thought I ever had when you introduced yourself and I noticed the firmness of your chest and the breadth of your shoulders. You are majestically strong and graceful and agile and flexible and my heart races every time we touch and I can hardly contain my desire to test your stamina in other more intimate ways yet  I am trying to be a goddamn professional here and I don’t compromise  on my values (very easily)._

He rakes up what dignity he has left, composes himself yet again and chucks the building keys to Bucky’s side, “I gotta go. Be sure to lock up after yourself when you leave.”

 

* * *

 

Steve can’t get to his car fast enough. He’s so hard in his shorts that it almost hurts to walk. He can’t shake the image of gorgeous charming, exhilarating Bucky Barnes standing there in the locker room, just offering himself up like a rare appetizer. He thanks his former self from ten hours ago for choosing the car over the bike, because no way in hell would he be able to handle 750cc’s of Harley Davidson motor vibrating on his crotch right now. The moment he slides into the car, he locks the doors from the insides and his right hand heads straight down his shorts, leaning back and holding onto the headrest with his left. He also thanks past-Steve for choosing a car with tinted windows. The last thing he needs is for Bucky to walk out and see _this_.

Steve is hopelessly breathless as removes his shorts and tugs and moans to himself. It has been forever; perhaps prior to the procedure since he has been this turned on.

Steve had never been one to watch masturbation solos filmed inside cars. He always thought they were staged and wondered why a guy would be so horny that he wouldn’t be able to wait until he were home or anywhere else more private. But now he understands.

His breathing accelerates and his moans become sharp and fast as he doubles over, clutching the steering wheel and nearing orgasm.

“ _Bucky… Bucky, fuck… FUCK!”_   He groans as he shudders and climaxes all over his hand and thighs.

_Steve is so doomed for next Wednesday._


	2. I'm Super, Thanks for Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I CAN’T GOD DAMMIT. STOP PUSHING ME. I will kill you. I don’t care how much you think you can handle. YOU’RE NOT SOME FUCKING SUPER SOLDIER OKAY!” 
> 
> Silence
> 
> Sitting up, Bucky bites his lip tentatively and pauses for a moment of contemplation. He holds his breath, and exhales cautiously “…actually I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving such generous comments. I can't believe that the first chapter alone received over 100 kudos in under a week. 
> 
> I must admit I'm now a little nervous to post updates since I know you are actually reading. I hope I can deliver on your expectations. 
> 
> xoxo

_“Yeah, Buck, we can wash each other. But before we get clean, we’re gonna get all hot and dirty okay?” Steve coos, pulling Bucky in for another sensual, deep kiss._

_Bucky hums in agreement, wrapping his hand around Steve’s neck and deepening the kiss further. His hands are so strong and rugged and warm. Steve smiles contentedly. There is nowhere else he would rather be._

_The warm water washes over their bodies in a steady stream of perfect pressure, tingling and soothing their muscles as their bodies slip and slide together. The steam envelopes them in a paradise of wet heat, their naked bodies flushed and relaxed._

_The next thing Steve knows, Bucky is on his knees, looking up at Steve with a sinful smirk and adoring eyes. He takes Steve’s cock in his hand to steady himself as he takes just the tip into his mouth and flicks his tongue over the slit expertly, grinning as Steve’s hips jerk and he begs for more._

_“Ah, Buck, Christ. You’re so good.”_

_With that encouragement, Bucky begins taking Steve further into his mouth until there is no more to take. He sucks all the way up and dives down again, repeating enthusiastically yet effortlessly. God he looks good from this angle. Those lashes. Those lips. “Oh, Buck, fuck yes. Buck. I don’t wanna come yet though. Can I fuck you?”_

_Bucky grins again and nods as he stands up slowly, kissing Steve all the way up from his groin to his neck and eventually his lips. Steve’s head falls back as he celebrates how lucky he is._

_“Yes” …kiss… “Yes” ...kiss…_

_Steve grunts into Bucky’s kiss as he pushes him against the wall and hitches his left leg up to gain access to his hole. He cracks open the lube, because of course he has silicone based lube in his shower for moments like these. He covers his fingers and begins working Bucky up._

_“Ohh, Stevie, yes,” Bucky moans as he feels the gentle pressure of Steve’s fingers. One goes very quickly, then the second just makes him impatient. “Don’t be too gentle though will you now. I need a little pain to remember you by.”_

_“As you wish…” Steve lands another hot, steamy kiss to Bucky’s mouth, this time offering his tongue, which Bucky takes to wholeheartedly. Tongues slipping and teeth clashing, Steve takes full advantage of his super-strength to lift Bucky up into his arms. Bucky hugs his legs securely around Steve’s waist as Steve guides his cock between Bucky’s cheeks. Breathing short and sharp, Bucky moans at the top of his lungs as he slips down._

_“You alright babe?” Steve assures nipping just behind Bucky’s ear. He’s vocal that’s for sure, but that doesn’t stop Steve from checking in to make sure the groan is from good pain, not bad pain._

_“Yes, yes, it’s perfect. I need to feel you in me, you know that. Gosh it’s fucking great Stevie.”_

_“Good,” Steve smiles, starting to move gently in and out of his lover. He only wants to please._

_Steve rolls his hips rhythmically, burying himself deeply inside Bucky. Bucky is so hot and so tight he just wants to get as close as possible and then closer again. He relishes the sensation until Bucky pushes his heel into Steve’s backside desperate for more; harder, faster. “Show me how much you want me Stevie, fucking bury yourself in me. Make me scream.”_

_Steve can certainly arrange that. “Your wish is my command, Solider,” Steve murmurs, adjusting his grip and slamming Bucky against the wall. He starts thrusting full and fast, not letting up until Bucky is panting and muttering senselessly. He buries his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck, sucking and licking and slurping at the water that falls from his hair, and biting down obediently when Bucky hints that he wants even more._

_“Oh, my Captain my Captain, fuck me, yes!” Bucky rakes his fingernails desperately down Steve’s back, hard enough to draw blood._

_“Ow damn Buck. I want you so fucking much,” Steve huffs, shuddering at the sensation and pounding so hard that the tiles could crack. He’s giving Bucky everything he has; devouring his neck and tearing into his hair._

_Steve continues to hit Bucky’s sweet spot over and over again. Overcome with a jolt of electricity, his chest heaving and his toes curling, he throws his head back and yells, “Oh Stevie! Fuck, yes. FUCK. AUH! I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold me. Fuck! Yes!”_

_“I got you Bucky, baby. I’m coming too. I’m with you all the way.” Steve wrestles his mouth to Bucky’s and they kiss each other passionately through their respective orgasms, becoming softer and sweeter as they gradually come back down to reality._

Steve stirs, mumbling, “Oh, fuck, Buck. That was incredible. Mmm. My Bucky.” He rolls over to get comfortable…

_Wait, how am I rolling over? Aren’t I in the shower?_

_Where’s the shower?_

Confused, Steve reaches out to feel his surroundings. It’s cushy and plush like a bed.

_Oh bed…_

Steve’s eyes fly open as he realizes his heartrate is still elevated, and his boxers are damp and sticky.

His phone reads **Friday 3:44am.**

Steve groans in frustration and embarrassment.

Captain Steven Grant Rogers; fully grown adult male Super Solider, who does not sleep and who (usually) has superior control over his emotions, had a fucking wet dream like an adolescent boy.

The only thing left to do now is get up, shower, eat and go for a run.

And quite possibly get laid, sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

It is now Tuesday and all Bucky has done this past week is wank, eat, work, eat, work, wank, eat, wank, watch Netflix, wank, sleep, and die a little more inside.

His concentration is off. His mood is low. His colleague Tony has been questioning him about his odd demeanor.

_What the hell was he thinking?_

He’s fairly sure he isn’t going to be welcome back at Liberty Fitness after the stunt he pulled. He doesn’t really know what he expected would happen but he was just so hopelessly attracted to Steve that flashing him in the showers seemed the best course of action at the time. Bucky knows that he’s attractive and the ‘Naked Man’ move has worked for him before.

But Steve is so kind and fair-minded that he probably shouldn’t have disrespected him like that. Steve doesn’t deserve that.

God, that Adonis of a man. With a body like that, Steve probably has the stamina of a thousand oxen. Bucky imagines that Steve could pick him up like a ragdoll and fuck him senseless on every surface in every room of that gymnasium until Bucky is completely blissed out and shaking like jelly. Then Steve would kiss him all over from head to toe too. Oh, to have Steve want him as bad as he wants Steve; that is the dream. To have Steve push him around and use him, spank him, squeeze him, pound him, bite him, scratch him, devour and possess him. Steve’s huge thick hands all over him, and inside of him. That is the dream. 

_He can’t go to PT tomorrow after what he did._

He still needs to return the gym keys though. If worst comes to the worst, he supposes he could just mail them.

After hours of stewing over his thoughts, he decides to call the center to confirm his appointment. That way Steve can decide whether or not Bucky is welcome back in his gym.

“Liberty Fitness and Personal Training, you’re with Natasha,” the friendly voice answers.

“Oh hi. James Barnes here. Just calling to confirm if I’m still on with Steve for tomorrow morning.”

“Sure, James. Just let me check for you. [silence] Yes I can confirm that you are definitely scheduled in with Steve for 8am tomorrow. Is there anything else I can do for you today?”

He stutters briefly, “No, thank you. That’s great. See you tomorrow.”

_Damn you Steve, why are you so beautiful and perfect and forgiving and accepting. I’m gonna punch you in your stupid perfect teeth. And then rub against your cock until you lose your mind and you can’t help but fuck me into that filthy gym floor._

* * *

 

“Hey Bucky. Good week?” Steve asks casually with a radiant smile; positive and energetic as always.

Steve addresses him like nothing ever happened.

“Yeah fine I guess. Thanks.” Bucky replies unsure and hands Steve his spare gym keys, “Uh. Here are your keys too.”

Bucky notices Steve’s eyes flicker to his nether regions and instantly correct themselves as if nothing happened. Steve’s facial expression reads somewhere between arousal, reminiscence and embarrassment. He has a terrible poker face.

Bucky realizes that perhaps he has been worrying for nothing.

With a bounce in his step, Steve gets right into action. “Alright champ, let’s hop to it. Ten minutes on the treadmill on level eight to warm up, then I’ll join you for some stretches.”

And then he winks over his shoulder when he leaves the room. They’re both grown men and there’s definitely an attraction there. Steve’s sure they can handle a little flirting.

 _Stretches. Winky stretches? Oh, Bucky will show him how far he can stretch his legs up and over Steve’s shoulders_. Relieved and reenergized, Bucky focuses and gets to work. “Sounds good. See you soon!”

Steve not only seems good today, but holy hell he _looks good_ too. Soft honey-wheat hair perfectly tousled in a sophisticated way, catching the light ethereally on every angle as he bounces confidently around the room. His skin is soft and pale as always, yet today he is a sporting a deliciously gruff line of stubble across his jawline. Bucky rolls his shoulders not-so subtly as he envisions Steve nuzzling into his neck and scratching his shoulders with those soft manly bristles. He imagines that maybe he and Steve would be naked and Steve would be rock hard behind him, teasing him with his cock while Bucky whines at him to put it in already. And what’s up with those tight shirts? It should be illegal to look that hot in public. Perhaps Bucky could seize the shirt and torture Steve with his tongue for showing off like that.

Time flies when you’re immersed in fantasy. Ten minutes must be up because Steve strides radiantly back into the room.

And he puts one of those deliciously large warm hands on Bucky’s shoulder as he addresses him.

“You’re ex- military, yes?”

Bucky nods.

“Okay. You know what they say about combat training; use it or lose it. Get ready to fight. We’re grappling today.” Steve leans in to Bucky’s personal space when he makes the announcement

Buck’s heart skips a beat. He actually gets to wrap his arms and legs around Steve and touch him in intimate places in awkward positions. It reminds him of using the game Twister as an excuse to get close to his crushes in middle school. Eh, who cares if it’s only fighting?

Maybe he could find a way to rub up against Steve’s crotch and make it seem like an accident.

He can’t resist making this dirty now.

“Ohhhhh, yeah, I bet you can’t wait to get me in a _rear mount_ , hey big guy?” _Wink, wink._

Steve lets out a small knowing chuckle. Yes he loves the sound of that. And technically Steve did choose grappling as an excuse to get tangled up with Bucky, although he was NOT about to admit that out loud. “Keep it in your pants, Barnes,” he commands, trying to stay serious.

“That ship sailed already. Don’t you remember?”

Of course Steve remembers. He hasn’t been able to think of anything else since. He just rolls his eyes and tries to ignore his semi hard-on. _Game face on._ “Ready?”

Bucky is, however he can’t resist making one more dirty joke, “…To determine who tops and who bottoms you mean?”

Oh whoops, Steve thinks. Grappling is going to be much sexier than intended. _Dominant/ top positioning… bottom position… submission holds… mounts…_ Fuck, Steve may as well have just asked Bucky to dry hump him for an hour.

He happily plays along though, “Yes, that’s it, but I can tell you’re desperate to bottom for me, so why don’t we skip the pleasantries and hop right to it.”

Bucky feigns offence, “I’m not _that_ easy, gosh Cap, you’re gonna have to pin me first.”

Oh, Steve would be all over that if he was sure Bucky could handle it. But he has never met anyone who is capable of withstanding his full strength and fucking for hours upon hours, orgasm after orgasm like Steve is. If he went for this right now, he’d only wear Bucky out and leave guilty and disappointed.

Standing face to face, Steve counts down. _“Okay. Three… two… one….”_

Steve starts off easy coaching Bucky through the drill. He checks that Bucky’s posture and techniques are correct. Then he demonstrates the holds he wants to practice and evaluates Bucky’s knowledge. Once he’s satisfied that Bucky knows his stuff, he starts running through some scenarios, clearly identifying who is attacking and who is defending.

Bucky is a bit bored to be honest. Steve is too, but he is used to dumbing himself down for non-genetically modified people. For Bucky, this is nearly an insult to his former training.

“Come on Steve. I can do this. Let’s actually have a mock fight now.”

“If you’re confident, okay.”

They work at a level that is probably moderately intense for a regular client, but Bucky still suspects that Steve is holding back. Every time Steve has him in a potentially winning hook, he eases up and lets Bucky get away. He understands that it’s only a training session but he asked for a challenge. Bucky begins to push Steve to see if he will fight back properly.

He manages to get some elbows into Steve not long later, manipulate his arms and trip him over. Steve defends from the ground and Bucky tries to kick but Steve sweeps him over he falls as well. Bucky wants him so bad he lunges into another attack, quick to break Steve’s defenses and restrain his body once more. They roll around on the floor struggling for dominance and Bucky pins Steve down again biting his lip seductively. As things escalate Steve becomes more curious. He considers testing Bucky on some more dangerous moves.

Steve moves quickly to strike and mount Bucky. This is a little arousing but he tries to stay focused. Bucky struggles a bit and since he is unprepared for Steve’s sudden increase in strength, he ends up being thrust into a back mount and forced into a rear-naked-chokehold. Bucky’s pupils blow at the sudden show of dominance. With Steve’s elbow firmly hooked around his neck, it’s clear that Bucky can’t get out of this hold, not that he really wants to anyway since the position is hot as hell. Steve wins this one.

And the contact lingers for much longer than necessary.

Steve hopes to dear god that Bucky can’t feel his erection poking against his ass. He silently thanks the textile industry for jockstraps and skins because although it aches like hell, at least his erection is relatively constrained. He can’t help but notice how warm Bucky’s body is against his. And the way he fits in Steve’s hold; it’s as if they were designed to be together. Bucky’s hair smells sweet and musky, it takes Steve a world of strength to stop himself from nuzzling into it and sucking at the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky can feel the tingle of Steve’s breath on the back of his neck. He fights the urge to expose his neck and beg Steve to bite it. Oh it would be so easy to throw everything away into his big warm embrace right now. His arms are huge and so strong; Bucky’s only wish it that they would hold him tighter and never let him go. Bucky begins to lose his mind, imagining Steve hammering into him while choking him just like this.

Enjoying the submission hold just a little too much, Bucky gasps, “You’re so fucking strong. Choke me out. Come on. Finish the fight. I know you want you.”

Steve can’t quite tell if this is dirty fighting talk or dirty sex talk. Either way, Steve won’t entertain the possibility of hurting a client no matter how hot the idea sounds right now. Conflicted between arousal and ethics, he resigns himself to arguing, “Bucky, I’ll crush your windpipe if I…”

 _No. You. Won’t. I’m only just starting to feel human again. Please, please, please._ Bucky is so devastatingly close to getting what he needs so badly.

It’s been too long since Bucky has felt genuinely overpowered by someone else. The strength of Steve’s elbow around his neck makes him weak at the knees. It gets his heart racing and adrenaline pumping. He actually feels a twinge of fear. He feels human and he feels alive. The sensation is dizzying. He would willingly give his all and pass out in Steve’s arms right now, trusting that Steve would take care of him while he regains consciousness, feeling weightless and renewed.

He is leaning into Steve’s embrace with his eyes closed and jaw limp. If Steve didn’t know any better he would say that Bucky is turned on by this.

“DO IT!” Bucky snaps, “Fucking own me. Crush me. Hurt me. God, please!”

Okay, Steve is very turned on by Bucky’s submissiveness. Here is a guy who knows what he likes and knows how to get it. He sounds so desperate and lonely. If only Steve could tie him up and love all over him and give him everything he’s ever needed. But Steve simply can’t do that. And it’s getting to be really, really frustrating. “Bucky Barnes! Snap out of it. Game’s over!” He shouts as he unhooks his arm from Bucky’s neck.

With bitter disappointment, Bucky argues back, “But Steeeeeeeeeve. Can’t _I_ just tap out when I need you to stop?”

Steve shakes his head. This is getting too much. He pushes Bucky off and stands up, frustrated and confused; leaving Bucky alone on the floor also frustrated and confused.

“I CAN’T GOD DAMMIT. STOP PUSHING ME. I will kill you. I don’t care how much you think you can handle. YOU’RE NOT SOME FUCKING SUPER SOLDIER OKAY!”

_Silence_

Sitting up, Bucky bites his lip tentatively and pauses for a moment of contemplation. He holds his breath, and exhales cautiously “…actually I am.”

_What?_

Steve is completely stunned. He needs to make sure he heard correctly. This gorgeous, witty, cocktease of a man _is_ like him? Steve kneels back down at Bucky’s level to confirm what he thought he heard, “What? You ARE?”

“I _am_ a Super Soldier, sort of. It happened when me and some other US soldiers were captured by the Taliban a few years back. They were doing some sort of fucked up human experiments but of course they weren’t going to conduct trials on their own people, so, they used US hostages for it. Lucky me; wrong place wrong time.” Suddenly Bucky feels really nervous. This isn’t something you just go around telling people.

_Well, this changes everything._

Steve pinches his eyebrows feeling a sudden pang of sympathy. He remembers how much the procedure hurt, and he was a willing participant. “Oh my god, Bucky I’m so sorry.”

He’s sick of sympathy. He’s sick of feeling different. “Don’t be. Not long after that, we got rescued, and uh, the procedure kinda backfired on them ‘cause we beat ‘em to a pulp. Then we used our intelligence to shut down all the operations and there were no more trials. I don’t think anyway. But yeah, this is me.”

“So I’m not the only one…”

_Whoa, hold on. That explains the physique. And the fear about hurting people._

“You?!  But when? How? I should have known you were too good to be real,” he winks, but his tone turns solemn. 

Steve never talks about this with anyone, but he supposes the secret is out now. He cuts the long story short. “US Government trials back in 2004. I was young and stupid and I let them experiment on me.”

With that revelation, the mood shifts significantly. “Well, God bless America! Look how you turned out.”

“Speak for yourself, Sarge,” Steve counters, unashamedly eyeing Bucky like a big meaty hunk of steak.

Well, there’s nothing to hold them back now.

“You’re a tool.” Bucky teases, blushing at Steve’s forwardness. “You’re still gonna go easy on me or what?”

And with that domineering, knee-weakening ‘Cap voice’, Steve firms up, “Not a chance in hell, Sarge. Starting position, prepare for round two.”

Bucky grins playfully, “Yes Sir!”

* * *

 

 

Bucky is jittering inside with nerves and excitement that he can now let himself go with Steve. No more pretending to be just a regular ex-serviceman. He can reveal his true abilities.

Bucky’s eyes darken with pure focus as he prepares to take Steve on for real. His reflexes lightning fast, he shoots off as soon as Steve finishes the countdown; striking Steve punch after punch, backing him into the wall. Before Steve can register the extent of Bucky’s true skill, he wraps both hands around Steve’s throat and smashes his head into the wall, causing the entire wall to shake on impact.

“Ow!” Steve winces, “The fuck Buck?”

Bucky forces out an evil cackle, “Just checking. Plus now that I know your secret there’s no holding me back either.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Steve yells, “I’ll fucking take you down Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Try me, Captain Steven _Fucking_ Rogers.”

“It’s Grant actually,” he argues sarcastically.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky teases with a raised eyebrow, “I’ll _grant_ you an out now if you’re scared.”

“Pffft,” Steve retorts playfully. “You wish!”

* * *

 

Embattled they dance; proudly showing off their respective skillsets, and admiring each other’s talents. Steve fights valiantly with technical perfection. He is strong, heroic and measured in his style. Bucky on the other hand, is gritty and ruthless, hypnotically agile and breathtakingly graceful. He fights with rampant passion and moves seamlessly like the shadow of a ghost.

They jump and leap until they practically fly. They spin, roll, dodge and weave; yell, grunt, huff and laugh. Things go crash and boom. There are punches, kicks, elbows and knees, gouges and even the odd bite. At one stage Bucky decides to show of his ranged attacks and decides to throw some small kettlebells at Steve. Steve catches two of them and the next knocks over a pedestal fan. Steve tells him off and charges at him head first like a bull to a flag. Bucky runs for dear life, but Steve collects him over his shoulder and spins him around, eventually slamming him to the ground. Bucky grabs Steve's ankle and thrusts his legs up around Steve's body to try and bring him down. Steve won't budge though so he grabs hold of Bucky's legs and swings him around the room. Bucky lands on his feet like a cat, sizes him up and tries again. The way they’re going they will end up bruised. Not that either of them mind, for bruises are trophies of bravery and battles well fought. The ground rumbles whenever they land from a heavy throws and the wall rattles from the impact of missed punches.

The other patrons probably think there’s an earthquake or something but Steve is sure he can come up with an explanation. For now this is just too much fun.

It is unequivocally relieving and exhilarating to finally fight someone on the same level. They have the time of their lives negotiating Steve’s strength with Bucky’s speed, Steve’s logic and Bucky’s passion. They’re well matched opponents, but it’s clear that they would be even better partners. They test and tease each other and actually work up a decent sweat. It is fabulous. They never want this session to end. They could do this forever.

Now acting with more fondness than aggression, Steve crash tackles Bucky from behind into a bear hug; using all the force he can muster to squeeze the life out of his opponent. His chest is flush to Bucky’s back and his chin rests comfortably in Bucky’s hair. Suddenly he is distracted by the intoxicating scent. They’re already in an intimate position and it would be all too easy to throw the fight away and seduce Bucky right here right now.

Bucky feels the pull of attraction too, but he grunts and wiggles and tries to escape the hold. As hot as this is; they had just challenged each other to a serious battle. No time to melt in the Captain’s godly embrace.

“Do you surrender Sergeant?” Steve challenges mockingly, thinking he has won. He even pokes Bucky’s sides to try and tickle him into submission.

Bucky is actually fairly ticklish, so he jerks and accidentally grinds against Steve’s growing erection as he struggles. They both notice, so Bucky uses the Captain’s predicament to his advantage. “Never!” he hollers. As nice as this moment is, there is still a battle to win. Giggling and grunting and maneuvering the weight of his body around, Bucky finally manages to get his center of balance low enough to spring up and force Steve over his shoulders. Landing with a thump, Steve curses loudly. Bucky pins him in north-south with his knee in Steve’s diaphragm and arms locked around his thighs, claiming the final victory.

“Gotcha! You might have the guns big guy, but I got the thighs!” Bucky brags as he squeezes Steve’s torso with his legs. Steve starts imagining those thighs straddling him as Bucky rides himself to orgasm shamelessly on Steve’s cock; all sweaty and flushed and moaning nonsense at the top of his lungs.

With his strength finally exerted, Bucky sighs deeply and collapses his weight atop Steve.

If they were nude right now, Steve wouldn’t hesitate to take hold of Bucky’s hips and smash his face up into that round, well muscled ass. And Bucky would take Steve into his mouth too, and they would race to get each other off and the whole earth would shatter with pleasure. That thought now has Steve pining.

And obviously he’s not the only one thinking it, because Bucky breaks the silence snickering like a schoolkid, “Hey Steve, guess what. We’re 69-ing!”

“Owwhhhh fuck off…” Steve stirs, landing a playful slap to Bucky’s ass. He’s trying desperately to keep it together since it’s still business hours and there are people around.

Bucky giggles and rolls off, shuffling around to lay side-by-side and meet Steve at eye-level. For once they’re both relatively worn out and it’s a blissful feeling indeed. They continue to laugh sporadically under their breaths as their respiration slows down from the adrenaline high. It’s amazing how well they seem to gel and just lose themselves in the thrill of each other. Perfect really.

Bucky makes an exaggerated sigh of relief and hangs his head and, smiling peacefully through strands of long, messy hair. Steve admires the brunet beside him with a whole new level of understanding and respect. He can’t help but reach out and run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky looks up and catches Steve’s eye. Steve's gaze is fixed on him; his eyes extraordinarily blue and sparkly in the mid-morning light. 

He blushes suspiciously and asks, “What?”

“Nothing. I just really want to kiss you right now but I’m afraid if I start I won’t stop and I need ten hours for all the things I want to do to you.” Once he gives into the urge there will be no stopping. Ever. 

Bucky’s breath halts and his mouth drops.

_You can’t be serious. Ten hours?! Wow. Yes. Okay. Ten hours is good. Ten hours can be arranged. Yes definitely. Oh my god. TEN HOURS?! Fuck…_

“Our time’s up though, I’m so sorry.” Steve is suddenly a little nervous. He takes Bucky’s hand and laces their fingers. “I do have an idea though. Saturday night back here at 8pm if you want. I’ll let you in **. We’ll do an all-nighter**.”

Bucky’s eyes boggle and his mind wanders to some filthy places. Once he picks his jaw up off the floor, he flashes that really filthy grin; the one where he can’t quite keep his tongue in his mouth. He agrees adamantly, “Okay. But only if you promise to work me _really hard_.”

Steve nods emphatically with a wink, “ _Oh, you know I will_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A SEX-ATHON AT STEVE'S GYM AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED! 
> 
> (Good thing Bucky is a bit of an exhibitionist so he won't mind. Steve's a bit more private though so you'll have to be quiet so he doesn't get stage fright.)


	3. One for the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s senses are simmering, and he slams Bucky into the wall with a desperate force.  
> “Buck.”  
> “Mmm?”  
> “Are you particularly attached to this shirt?”  
> “What no. Wh…”  
> Oh. Bucky’s singlet falls to the floor in two separate pieces. His stomach flips at Steve’s raw passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions.  
> It's a pleasure to be sharing this journey with you all.
> 
> xoxo

**Our beautiful bright and shiny personal trainer**

**Our beefy Bucky in this chapter**

** **

 

Steve walks Bucky out of the complex and between blushes, makes plans for Saturday night. He’s not shy in bed, at all. He’s just polite, and gets uncomfortable discussing private matters in public spaces. He also hopes that Natasha isn’t watching him because she will know and she will tease Steve something shocking.

“So ummm. What do you _like_?” He asks avoiding eye contact and flushing all pink and shy.

Bucky chuckles. “Most things. So, I’m versatile but I do have a particular weakness for ass-play,” He winks. “I like things a bit rough too. Deep penetration, scratching, biting, spanking. Leave marks, whatever. Just don’t go easy on me.

 I just love sensation, the more the better. And if I really trust you I’ll totally get off on choking too.”

Steve’s standing stiff with a dry mouth and bright red ears. He hopes to god that no one can hear this shit. Oh god how he wants to mark that smug perfect skin with his mouth. He wonders how hard he can bite until Bucky makes him stop.

Bucky notices that Steve is blushing. He wonders if Steve is shy in bed but then he concludes that he wouldn’t have propositioned him for marathon sex if that were the case. Steve’s probably a real gentleman in bed, real patient and attentive and willing to do whatever it takes to please his lover.

Bucky smiles at that thought and continues, “I’m just so bored and lonely y’know and I feel so empty.” Public dirty talk with blushing Steve is too much fun,

Steve cocks an eyebrow, getting the implication.

“I want you to dominate me, Captain, tease me, pound me, make me scream, and beg for more. I want to see stars and forget my name and come over and over and over again all over your beautiful face. Don't stop until I'm wrecked.”

Steve swallows hard, and nods with a smile, trying to keep his bearings. “Oh wow,” he exclaims breathlessly. This man will be the death of him.

Bucky slides into his car, winds down his window and grins over his shoulder. He waves Steve goodbye and as he begins to roll away, he adds “Oh and Steve…”

“Mmm?”

“Multiple orgasms. And I mean multiple. Like non-stop. Don’t ask. Blame the experiments.”

Steve snorts. _'How many?'_ he wonders. He has met his match and the challenge is on.

* * *

 

Steve spends the rest of the week grinning idiotically and planning for Saturday night.

He gazes at his gym through an erotic lens. They say if you give a man a hammer, everything will look like a nail. Well, if you give Steve an all-night one-on-one session with a ridiculously hot and horny fellow supersoldier, everything will look like a sex toy or a bed.

He can't stop thinking about Bucky goddamit. He needs to know what he tastes like and run his fingers through that thick chocolate hair. 

More than ever he is glad of his decision to leave the armed forces. His career wasn’t bad. Rather it was very successful, but then he started to disagree with the US Government’s stance on Iraq and he felt increasingly guilty and lonely. He craved peace, comfort and intimacy, and someone special to love.

That wasn’t likely though with his physical differences, which he discovered after one too many disappointments, so fitness instructing was the best that he could manage. He lives for helping people improve their health and wellbeing and reach their personal potential.

Aside from the lack of satisfaction, he avoids relations with clients to preserve the integrity of his brand. Liberty is all about being your best self; honesty, discipline and determination and Steve would not be modelling his best self if he was caught red-handed with a married man or if a broken-hearted client spread rumors for revenge. He just stayed away from romance in general… that was until Sergeant Bucky Barnes walked through the door.

It’s just as well Bucky came clean about being enhanced because Steve doesn’t think he would have been able to resist the temptation for one more week anyway.

Finally, he _has_ met a guy who he can let himself go with and not hurt. A guy who also has the stamina to keep up with Steve all night. This guy is fucking incredible, and Steve genuinely wants to give him the time of his life. He hardly even knows where to start. He said 10 hours as a ballpark figure, not that he had a schedule laid out in his head. Now he’s trying to figure out what he wants to do with Bucky for those hours.

He knows that Bucky’s kinky. He _was exposed_ to his exhibitionism kink the second time they met after all. But now he can’t stop thinking about what Bucky said walking to his car. Ass-play, multiple orgasms, spanking, oh god. Steve is more than happy to indulge him. He is sick of holding back and being gentle and damn he’s horny and Bucky’s hot as the fiery pits of hell.

He’s been jittering around, imagining all the different ways he could get that sexy sergeant off. He has never wanted anything more.

It’s not going to be a casual fuck though. Steve is going to make him feel so, so good; genuinely safe and secure and completely adored.

Bucky works hard in a high stress job. He carries a lot of guilt from his armed forces days and Steve understands this. Steve has guilt about making commands but then, Bucky actually had boots on the ground. He had to actually carry out the commands. Bucky is highly trained and devastatingly lethal.

Behind Bucky’s angelic blue-grey eyes, Steve recognises feelings of loss, loneliness and regret. The few times that Steve had pinned him down, Bucky’s eyes turned desperate and hopeful, his indestructible walls crumbling to reveal an exhausted and empty interior. It took all the resolve he had not to simply pick him up and drag him to a warm nook and keep him safe forever.

Now he wants to make everything better for Bucky and help him understand that the casualties were not his fault and that he is worthy and beautiful and a good man.

Bucky _is_ a very good man. Although Steve has only met him a handful of times he feels like they could have known each other for years. Maybe it’s something about the shared experience that makes it so easy to trust each other. He melts every time Bucky grins across the room at him and throws him some signature quick-witted shade. He is confident, charming and so damn strong. He overcame capture, torture and war to function relatively normally, albeit out of place in this world. He still pushes himself and laughs and works so hard. Steve is awed by Bucky’s strength.

He has made the decision to touch Bucky and he'll be damned if he doesn't give him the best night of his life. 

* * *

 

The clock strikes 8:01 and before Bucky can get half way in the door, Steve whisks him into his arms with one hand firmly behind his head and brushes his lips delicately over his own. “Shhh. No talking yet, just let me kiss you please” he whispers so intimately that Bucky can taste Steve’s breath on his tongue.

Bucky’s heart nearly races away from his chest as he softens his parted lips, awaiting Steve’s kiss. Their attraction is electric. The contact hits Bucky like a bolt of lightning, striking sharp and radiating from his fingers to his toes.

The mood is desperate and hungry. They both need this, 

Steve quickly reaches both arms around Bucky’s back to lock the door and he then leads him to the main gym, holding him from behind.

Bucky looks delightful in a tight white singlet and soft black pants. He suspected that Steve might like enjoy the texture of the pants, and by the looks of things, he does. Steve can’t keep his hands from rubbing over the curves of Bucky’s ass. It just feels so smooth and tight and silky.

Steve looks like his usual effervescent self, shining like the sun. But he’s a bit different tonight. He still has that stubble, which is driving Bucky wild. His eyes are darker and cheesy smile is instead wild and hungry. He has a mission and he will complete it. And he smells warmer and muskier than usual. Whatever that cologne is, it smells like sex on legs.

The lights are off and the two soldiers are guided only by dim security lights. The complex looks strangely romantic in dim light. The vintage posters seem to come to life and join them in a 1940s romance production. The white walls glow softly behind the red and blue accents, throwing off an intimate glow.

As they enter the main room, Steve can’t help but caress Bucky’s face and lean in for another kiss. He can’t get enough. Bucky parts his lips invitingly as Steve leans in, allowing for the most perfectly congruous kiss. Bucky delves into his mouth with a flick of a wide, soft tongue and now Steve’s head is swimming. He is so enamored with Bucky he doesn’t think he can even keep up the personal trainer persona. He considers throwing the character away and just pleasuring Bucky all night as himself, the man, Steve Rogers.

“Fuck, Bucky, Oh my god.” Steve exalts breathlessly.

Bucky just grabs him behind the head and smothers him in kisses again. Their attraction is so strong, Bucky can’t wait for directions. He needs Steve, with all his chiseled edges and warm flesh, searing blue eyes and cherry red lips, now.

Steve stops him for a moment, looks deeply into the other man's and says, "Buck. I want tonight to be good for you okay. If I start to do anything you don't like, tell me. Tonight is all about you." 

Bucky's heart stammers and he just needs to kiss Steve again. He's has his hands in his hair and his lips on his lips and it is so perfect he can't breathe. Bucky’s hands develop minds of their own and nag at the hem of Steve’s shirt. Steve obediently throws his shirt over his head.

Bucky’s mouth gapes at the sight. It’s no surprise that Steve is ripped. He struts around teasing Bucky’s eyes in those unfairly tight muscle tees everyday. But now his bare chest, firm and warm like sunlit marble, rises and falls at Bucky’s hands.  

Steve’s senses are simmering, and he slams Bucky into the wall with an even more desperate force, trying to taste every inch of that gorgeous big soft mouth. A picture frame wobbles with the impact. 

“Buck.”

“Mmm?”

“Are you particularly attached to this shirt?” _It needs to go now. Clothes are prohibited. You're too hot for clothes._

“What no. Wh…”

 _Oh damn...._ Bucky’s singlet falls to the floor in two separate pieces. His stomach flips at Steve’s raw passion and his breathing increases. 

Steve gasps in unabashed amazement the first time he’s able to touch Bucky’s naked torso. Its image is burnt into his memory from the shower incident, but finally he can touch it and taste it. His skin is smooth like freshly spun silk and firm with rippled muscles. It smells like spiced honey and sandalwood; familiar, warm and purely intoxicating. He hums in appreciation as he indulgently presses his hands all over the warm flesh and tangles his fingertips in the trail of soft dark body hair. He makes no fuss about going down lower.

Steve explores Bucky’s physique, nibbling and biting, touching and tasting, taking in every quality of Bucky’s rippled torso. He flicks his tongue over Bucky’s left nipple and grins as Bucky gasps and clutches at air over the sensation. He makes a mental note that Bucky has sensitive nipples.

Bucky’s formerly unmovable heartbeat is hammering away in his chest. He watches intently under long eyelashes as Steve blushes and smiles and groans at the taste of Bucky’s skin. Bucky has never been so turned on just watching someone’s facial expressions. Electricity sparkles from his erect tingling nipples to his dripping cockhead. Bucky needs an anchor now. He fumbles around and finds a switchboard to hold onto while he gasps for air at the countless sensations Steve is bringing upon his body.

But Bucky’s anchor comes undone as he is dragged to another surface and pushed down into submission.

Steve lowers Bucky onto a leg-press machine and balances on top with both legs on the floor, destroying his mouth and rutting up against his hips. Their breathing becomes heavier as they push and grind into the seat.

Without warning, Steve is on his knees. He signals pants off and Bucky lifts his hips to wriggle out.

Bucky can’t believe what he’s feeling. Steve has complete control over his body and there’s nothing he can, or wants to do about it for that matter. He lets out a shaky sigh of anticipation as Steve frees his cock and worships all of it at once; gazing at it, licking it, stroking it, and vibrating his tongue on the very tip, making Bucky’s entire body protest and shake and shiver, tense and ache.

Fuck this Steve guy, seriously. Since when has anyone been so in tune with Bucky’s body?

Steve massages Bucky’s perineum and rapidly licks the tip of his overflowing cock, causing pressure to shoot up his spine and his hips to spasm. He pumps away with the other hand, slowly and steadily, admiring Bucky’s blushing face as his mind wanders and sensation takes over.

This is not fair. Bucky never loses control like this so readily. Oh fuck. This is going to be a long night.

Bucky lets out a wobble of deeply satisfied moans; awash with the first of many orgasms for the night.

* * *

 

 

Before Bucky can even come back to his senses, Steve carries him bridal style and throws him over the barrier onto the boxing ring and onto a strategically placed towel. Bucky lands with a padded thump and Steve throws himself on top, smothering Bucky under his body weight.

After another series of kisses, he rolls Bucky over onto his stomach. He covers his hands in oil and presses his fingers into the sergeant’s heavenly muscles and starts circling his hands from Bucky’s shoulder blades to his glutes.

“Uhhh. Steve. You don’t need to do this. It’s fine.” Bucky isn’t very good at being looked after.

“No it’s not. I’m going to take care of you”

“Whyyyyyyyyyyy?”

“Because I’m your trainer and I say you need a massage.” It is true. Steve is trained in sports massage and he can tell when a client is tense and in need of some TLC. Of course he has ulterior motives though and he desperately wants Bucky to experience the joys of a deep and soothing erotic massage.

Bucky was about to complain that lying down for a massage would be boring, but then holy hell. He lets out a long moan as a deep, relieving ache rolls through his shoulders and down his spine, spreading his muscular tension thinner and thinner until it melts away completely. Steve’s hands are magical. They wrap securely over Bucky’s shoulders and thaw out his cold and lonely bones. Steve’s fingers although thick, are long and nimble and always manage to stroke the right spot. He feels calm and limber; warm and pliable and ready for anything. He has no idea how much time goes by.

“Ohhh. Mmmm. Steve. Oh my god. What are you using?” He’s moaning Steve’s name already and he doesn’t even care. His breath is slow and even and he could melt into the floor any moment.

Steve’s thumbs are circling Bucky’s inner thighs making him impatient for more touch. Suddenly Bucky shivers from the addition of warm breath and cool saliva trailing up his spine. The shivers increase in intensity as the tingles creep up his spine, making every hair on his body stand on edge. Steve kisses and licks and gently blows his way painfully slowly up Bucky’s spine, drawing out the tension for longer than either of them can handle. Bucky’s toes are curled and every joint tensed and he is fighting to breathe. He thinks he might scream if Steve gets any closer. But then, Steve reaches the nape of Bucky’s neck with a more forceful breath and rakes his teeth along his hairline.

“Ohh Fuck! Jesus.” He curses raggedly as his whole body shivers in protest of Steve’s teasing. It’s not fair. Bucky mentally prepared himself for a good, deep, powerful fucking, but now he’s moaning and blissing out at some lousy kisses. Fuck Steve and his perfect fucking mouth.

“Coconut oil…” Steve hums as he places a certain kiss behind Bucky’s ear. “It’s all natural and very good for you,” he boasts as he opens his mouth slightly and sucks at the side of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky sighs and smiles.

Steve slows for a moment and runs his tongue ever so slightly over Bucky’s neck again before adding, “and it tastes amazing…” He then dives onto Bucky’s neck and tugs his hair passionately as he sucks a huge bite mark behind his right ear. His scalp tingles and his neck burns in just the right way.

Bucky just moans and exposes his neck further. He can’t get past why Steve would want to spend so much effort on a stranger. But he’ll take it. He can think of nothing better than being the center of Steve’s attention right now.

“And _you_ taste amazing,” he adds before slipping his mouth down onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Mmm.” _Oh. Yes._ Bucky won’t fight Steve on this. He’ll be good. He just grins like an idiot and leans into the touch. Nobody has ever honored him like this before. It feels so beautiful. He feels safe. This is so new. Oh god, now his hands are moving. His fingers are wandering. Oh shit. Bucky’s balls tighten as the shivery feeling makes its way downstairs. He knows where this is going next.

Steve’s smooths his sturdy oiled up hands up and down Bucky’s sides a few times before tracing a straight line down his spine and down to his crack. Steve is aching in his pants, throbbing more with every one of Bucky's little gasps and moans. 

Bucky jolts in excitement.

And just as his fingertip reaches the tight ring of muscle, Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear.

“And it makes incredible lube.”

Bucky is so ready.

* * *

 

Steve crawls backward and hoists Bucky’s hips back. He places frustratingly drawn out kisses and licks to Bucky’s thighs, right up to his perineum and down the other side of his thighs. He kneads Bucky’s ass cheeks and teases at his hole, and whispers sweet nothings as Bucky huffs and groans in frustration.

Bucky wriggles and begs, “Steve, fuck, Cap, please…”

“Please what?” Steve teases, to see how well Bucky will articulate what he wants.

“Eat my fucking ass goddamit Cap, I swear to God.”

"Patience. Good things come to those who wait." Steve chuckles under his breath and stripes his tongue between Bucky’s cheeks. _God he's cute when he's desperate._

Bucky squirms and groans in relief and thrusts back into Steve’s embrace. Then his body stills and eyes bulge and his jaw drops open and a shooting star crashes into the ocean.

_Three words: Super Soldier tongue._

Next thing, he’s overcome and muttering complete nonsense. Religious zealots may call this speaking in tongues. Bucky will call this speaking from tongues. Jesus fucking Christ and all that is holy. Steve doesn’t only lick, but his tongue somehow manages to push and flick and grind and wriggle and fuck its way in and out of Bucky at an unearthly speed, catching all the right spots at what feels like exactly the same time and setting his nerves on fire.

And Steve is slurping and beaming and acting like Bucky’s backside is a rainbow flavored ice cream with sprinkles and marshmallows on top. Bucky thinks that he must be acting. How could he be so lucky to be with a guy who genuinely loves doing this?

Bucky is already so close when Steve brushes his palm over his cock. Bucky shouts and comes shuddering from great emotional heights, seeing stars and desecrating the towels beneath him.

“Don’t worry about being careful when you come. The whole place is being steam cleaned tomorrow,” Steve assures, as he pumps Bucky through his second orgasm.

“Uhhh okay. Oh Steve! Yes. Uh Steve. Oh yes keep going.”

“Keep going?”

“Yes yes fuck yes. You and your damn tongue. I actually hate you. I think I’m gonna come again.”

“Again?” Steve is so proud and excited. Bucky is going to keep him occupied for a long, long time.

So he dives back in and Bucky is still so sensitive he’s riding on the clouds. Steve keeps his face buried, spurred on by Bucky's moans. It's all so much and so very great. The sound and taste of Bucky's ecstacy has Steve grinding his hips trying to get any relief from his own aching cock. 

He digs his fingertips ravenously into Bucky's hips, fucking his tongue as deep as it will go and moaning with little vibrations that make Bucky scream. 

Bucky begins jerking his hips around and panting rapidly and thrusting back against Steve in search of more friction. He clutches the towels and comes again screaming from just Steve’s tongue and hands.

When he’s able to gather his thoughts, Bucky takes a moment to explain between breaths. “The… experiments… made me… uhhhh… impossible… to… satisfy. Ughhhhh. Steve oh Steve oh Steeve.”

It’s a little bit embarrassing, being such a needy brat in bed. Previous partners had become sick of his whinging and told him to please himself. He already does that enough. It’s not his fault the experiments made him insatiably horny and fast-healing enough to have continuous orgasms. So, it feels good. Sue him.

He writhes and sighs in pleasure as he’s rolled onto his back and Steve’s index finger pushes into the entrance. “Shhhh…its okay,” Steve purrs, calming Bucky and kissing his temple, “good thing they made me unstoppable.”

And then Bucky’s world is turned upside down again and his body prickles with heat. Steve’s fingers curve elegantly to find the magic spot almost instantly and they work stronger and faster than the best vibrator money can buy. God bless America and the experimental science that created these incredible fucking super-fingers.

Steve’s fingers send shocks up his spine so strong his vision goes white. He throws his head back and mouth falls open with wonder, gasping and groaning.

“Oh Steve oh god! Steve I can’t… I oh Steve, ohh ohhhhhh oh…” He doesn’t know what he’s saying and they’re only two hours in.

Steve grins and explores Bucky's body with his fingers, taking notice of how he reacts to the different angles. His pride swells when he has Bucky leaking again. He can do this. He can satisfy this beautiful man. His heart hammers in his own chest just watching the bunet sweating, and panting and jolting around. His hair sticks to his forehead and his chest burns read, testament to the electricity surging through his veins. His hips jerk involuntarily fighting the ever building release in his loins.

“Steve…” he pants, faltering and whimpering and becoming utterly pathetic in response to Steve’s touch. “I’m OH OHHHH OHHHH. OH YESSS …I’m gonna come! Steve! OH! YES OH YES STEVE!”

He screams as he tenses and grasps the edge of the boxing ring, shaking the entire barrier with the aftershocks that knock through his body. His dick spurts hot and white over his torso and he sighs jaggedly soaking up the sensation.

 _'Pfft. Not so impossible after all'_   Steve thinks to himself. In his experience, _he_ has been the impossible one. 

_'I'm gonna show Bucky satisfaction'._

_'That's right.'_

_'I can make him come til he has nothing left.'_

_'Make it that he never wants anyone else. This is my job now'._

Steve holds Bucky's sweating and pulsating body and wrings him out over and over and over again grinning at his lover's desperate noises.

He's testing his limits, seeing how many times he can make Bucky come and loving every minute of it. It's like punishing a client through a seemingly neverending session of pushups, but better. _Way way way way better._ He’s on a total power trip knowing he can make someone else feel this damn good. And he’s totally drunk on the sound of Bucky screaming his name like that.

Bucky will never know whether he had thirty orgasms or just one long continuous climax. He sweats and shakes and burns with heat. His eyes are watering and he’s groaning and whimpering and screaming in borderline painful levels of pleasure. He must look a complete mess with the amount of come and precome that’s flowing out of him but if Steve doesn’t care, he doesn’t care. Fuck it’s great.

Steve accurately observes when Bucky’s body hits its limit, eases up and strokes his face while he returns to planet earth. He's a very proud trainer right now. 

Bucky awakes to find his chest and belly clean and dry. What a gentleman the good captain is.

* * *

 

 

Bucky hears the snapping of a waistband as Steve’s pants come off and a giant warm body envelopes him from behind. He has been so focused on Bucky’s body that he hasn’t even thought about himself yet. Bucky wonders how anyone can be this patient and kind.

“How are you holding up, Sarge?” Steve checks in.

Bucky’s head drops back again as he relives the moment in his head, “Perfect. I… I honestly didn’t even know I could come like that. Your tongue. What. How? Thank you. Jesus. I… I don’t know what you have planned for the next 7 hours, but I can’t wait to find out.”

Bucky looks down at Steve’s groin and his mind boggles and he chokes on his breath a little. How can anyone possibly be hung like that? It’s smooth and pink and intimidatingly both thick and long and it’s bulging and leaking and _help_. He can't wait to take it. He's gonna be stretched so tight and it's going to be ah-fucking-mazing. He will feel every inch of it and never forget it. 

“Whoa. I see something else got enhanced in the process.” He winks.

“Actually”, Steve blushes and blinks looking to the side. “It was, ah, kinda always like this.” It’s an embarrassing fact for a modest and gentle guy like Steve.

Bucky is impressed to say the least. Steve shrugs, and his hands wander back over Bucky's body eyeing him like a prize. 

Steve's more than ready. The tip of his cock is wet and dark red from fingering Bucky's glorious ass. He might of waited a bit long, but Bucky's pleasure is more important than his own and he would be lying if he didn't say he'd saved some mental images of Bucky writhing and cursing and spurting come for his wank-bank. Oh to hell with it. He's getting in that. “I'm gonna fuck your brains out now okay."

“Ughhhh hell yes.” Bucky has been thinking about Steve’s cock in his ass since the second they met. He's prepped and still wet and he can't fucking wait. 

“One condition.”

“Mmm?”

Steve points to the mirror directly across from the boxing ring and address Bucky again.

“Do you think you can keep your eye on me the whole time?”

Bucky's jaw drops. He loves games. Oh fuck yes. He loves challenges. He can do this for Steve. He throws a shit-eating grin. “The _whole_ time?” He knows the whole time is bound to be a long time.

Steve nods assuredly. “The whole time.”

“And if I don’t?” Bucky inquires.

“I stop.” He responds in a serious tone.

Bucky whimpers. “No no no don’t stop! Please never ever stop!” Bucky pleads adorably at Steve with big innocent eyes.

“Then eyes on me,” Steve plays, remaining firm.

Bucky submits. “Good thing you’re easy on the eyes, Cap.”

* * *

 

“Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiit,” Steve hisses as he slides into Bucky and bottoms out. He’s holding his breath and tensing his muscles. He can’t move yet because if he does he will cream everywhere and he hasn’t even started. Bucky looks like the most delectable dessert in front of him; all smooth and golden and sweet and creamy. And so warm and so fucking impossibly tight. This isn’t natural. Oh wait, it’s not.

_It's Super Soldier ass._

Steve knows that the procedure increased muscular strength and tension, but fuck, Bucky’s muscles are tight. Bucky is grinning at Steve in the mirror like he knows what’s up. He’s waiting for Steve to do something, or to succumb to the pressure and start again.

“Steve, move, please, god. You’re killing me here!” Bucky whines as he eyes off Steve in the mirror. He’s still jittering with so much need. He’s not fulfilled yet. He needs Steve to fuck him into oblivion until he can’t speak and can’t walk.

He leans over Bucky’s body and nips and tastes his back as he thrusts reverently, talking in every scent, sound, taste, texture. He sucks at Bucky’s neck and smiles at him in the mirror, satisfied he’s alert and looking happy. He holds onto Bucky’s sturdy, well-muscled hips and admires the sight of being buried into that perfect body beneath him.

This evening is perfect. Twenty more minutes of fun and easy fucking with jokes and dirty talk goes by and they’re getting into the rhythm of the night and each other. Steve is having fun just edging himself and admiring that beautiful goddamn sergeant.

Bucky feels content and adored in Steve’s arms. He keeps relaxing further into his touch as the kisses keep falling over his spine. Steve’s cock inside him feels perfect. Not good enough to come at this stage, but so comfortable and warm and tingly. He wants to close his eyes but he’s too scared to in case Steve stops. He never wants Steve to stop. So he keeps his eyes on Steve through half closed eyelids and a flushed and secretive smile.

Bucky folds over a little deeper, and suddenly lightning strikes his spine and radiates from his abdomen to his knees. He shudders in surprise and starts leaking precome again.

“Oh shhhhhhit. Steve right there,” he huffs.

Steve excitedly repositions Bucky so he can stroke the spot more easily and pounds proudly, adoring him in the mirror with a smile as his lover begins to sweat and shake and tense again. His breathing becomes irregular and he struggles to stay still as Steve’s enormous length drills into his prostate. His skin flushes from his forehead to his navel and his eyes lose focus.

Steve reaches around Bucky’s body to palm his cock and play with his precome; smearing it all around, up and down, circling the slit and gliding over his shaft.

His mind is gone and his body is on autopilot. Bucky’s hips spasm uncontrollably and chest heaves and flushes. His hair is soaked with sweat and stuck haphazardly to his face. He can’t see straight. His vision is white and starry although he keeps his head as straight as he can to make sure Steve doesn’t stop.

"Harder Steve. Drill me. Yes!" He cries out. 

Steve bites his lip and obeys. 

"STEVE FUCK. FUCK ME. HARDER. NGGGG." 

He clutches Bucky's hips and slams into him hard enough to flood his eyes with tears, throwing his own head back with enjoyment. 

“FUCK STEVE OUAHHHH YES! JUST A BIT MORE. UGH UGH NGGG YES” He cries through the veil of pleasure. Like a punch to the gut, the orgasm comes suddenly nearly knocks him out as he spurts hot and white past the towel and onto the mat.

Sex with Bucky is indescribably hot. Steve can't even. 

“OUAHHH CHRIST ALMIGHTY BUCKY SHIT,” Steve curses back as the feeling of Bucky’s hole pulsing involuntarily over his dick sends ripples of pleasure throughout his own body. He slams with all his might into Bucky and the boxing ring rocks beneath them. He is so ready to come again.

Bucky loves forceful Steve- so much that his groin is still pulsating although he already ejaculated. He is riding another magnificent cloud-nine and he wants more, more, more. “Ahhh Steve, yes! More. Spank me, please! I need… to feel more. I need you Steve, hurt me, with good pain… owwhh yessss,” he stutters nonsensically between sharp shallow breaths.

Steve meets Bucky’s gaze with darkened eyes in the mirror and wraps a huge hand around his gorgeous sharp jawline. “ _You know I should. You’ve been so, so bad, teasing me in the showers like that_ … making me want you so bad. I had to jerk off in my car thanks to you.”

Bucky’s mouth falls open with pride and arousal and he loses focus on Steve momentarily. His cock jumps in appreciation. Steve doing sexy things in public? Oh hell. Maybe he could fuck Steve in his car one day. Or how about on a balcony? Against a window overlooking the city? In an elevator? Oh holy jesus, the thoughts have him welling up with arousal so thick and fast yet again. 

Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s neck and jerks it upward to maintain the gaze. “I told you to look at me remember,” he demands in a deep croaky voice.

Bucky nearly comes again from the display of dominance. Oh fuck. He would do anything for the captain, especially when he acts all forceful like this. “Uhhuhhhh fuck. Yes. Yes Captain,” he struggles.

“That’s my Sergeant. Ready, I’m gonna spank you now for being so damn hot and irresistible,” he continues in that raspy, commanding tone.

Bucky nods through wide pleading eyes. He is losing my mind quickly with arousal again.

Steve winds up the momentum and slaps an open palm over Bucky’s soft white cheek, making the flesh wobble and redden in protest. "Leave marks all over you and make you mine." All Steve’s darkest desires are liberated by his ability to go all out on Bucky without hurting him. "Unnf. You like that, Buck?"

Bucky’s breath hitches then a quivering moan of ecstasy escapes his lips and his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Ohhhh god damn yes!” He cries. In this moment he has no responsibilities, no memories, no problems, no identity; just pure unadulterated physical sensation. He lets go for his trainer, his confidant, his captain. HIS captain.

Steve is spurred on by Bucky’s enjoyment and he urges him to open his eyes and meet his gaze again as he lands another mighty crack to his officer’s backside. Steve isn’t a cruel person. He would never beat someone up for his own enjoyment, but he is undeniably excited by Bucky’s reaction to his force. Steve also gets a gigantic release from the situation. He has never been able to thrust with his half his body strength but now he is releasing the limits of his physical strength onto another body without consequence. Steve can and will use him and torture him with passion and nurture him and take him apart and put him back together, over again, for as long as he will let him.

Steve drills Bucky with apocalyptic force and whacks the side of his asscheek again, earning the most beautiful, unyielding shrieks from the brunet. The poles of the boxing ring are swaying and the whole thing threatens to collapse. There’s clanging and banging and pounding; moaning and groaning and screaming.

Bucky, although overstimulated now, keeps riding the orgasm from before. It hasn’t died down. It’s as if his body is in cruise control, riding one big long continuous full body orgasm. As Steve continues to pound into him, the intensity only gets stronger. His eyes are welling up from the sensation. He fumbles around trying to grasp anything he can to clutch onto. It hurts and it throbs but it’s the best and most overwhelmingly delicious feeling he’s ever had. He is completely free and he can feel everything and nothing at the same time.

Then when his body can’t take any more, he gets out a wrecked cry and finally comes again.

Steve follows suit and also has one of the best, most intense orgasms of his life.

They’re both gasping for air and laughing in euphoria.

“Fuck Bucky you’re amazing.” Steve exclaims. “Here I was thinking no one could handle me but I can hardly handle you.”

Bucky grins and shakes his head, turning onto his side to face his trainer. “Uh-uh. _You’re_ doing amazingly. You’re blowing my mind, _seriously_.”

Steve preens with contentment and lunges at Bucky for contact again because there’s no way he can possibly stay off that piece of perfection for more than fifteen seconds.

Steve had ideas for all kinds of kinky and torturous work-outs but they had seemed to escape his mind the moment he got his hands on Bucky’s naked body. It seemed more right just to dote on him with generous affection. And they’re both loving it.

Bucky hooks his warm, robust arms around Steve’s body and kisses him again; deeply, passionately, gratefully. He hums and smiles and digs his fingertips into Steve’s back, trying to show him just how much he appreciates the attention. It’s his subtle way of asking Steve to stay with him and keep holding him and loving him just like this.

The weight of Steve on him again makes him crave that fullness again. He feels seriously alive and complete with Steve claiming him and looking after him and filling him up. And now he’s enveloped by those sturdy warm hands, and he can nuzzle into Steve’s musky hair as he tends to Bucky’s senses again. Ah, fuck. Steve is still so radiant and energetic. He really can go and go. Bucky feels like the luckiest guy in the world right now.

Steve gets the message and so does his cock. Suddenly Bucky is on his back, smiling with his legs high and wide around him. He reaches for Steve’s cock and lines it up with his entrance again, smiling with a suggestive twinkle in his eye. “More,” is all he says.

And Steve can’t imagine anything better. As he buries himself again, he kisses the good sergeant’s jawline, his ears, his neck, and his collarbones. He massages his scalp and praises “Oh Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.”

_My Bucky._

The two soldiers are violently attracted to one another. They can’t seem to get close enough or hold each other tight enough. It’s a battle to see how much strength they can possibly exert with each other and it is glorious.

Steve gets possessive and lays flat against Bucky who is on his back with his legs in the air. He holds Bucky close with his left arm and twirls and tugs at his hair with his right. He buries his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck and sucks angry bruises across any exposed skin he can access, trying to taste every inch of that perfect skin.

His thrusts are shaking the ring off balance and actually uproots and moves a few meters to the left.

Bucky is a beautiful unashamed screamer. And this does nothing but urge Steve on more. He thrusts as hard as he can; trying to get as deep as possible and then deeper again. He would wear Bucky if he could. _Arghh that man._ The surface isn’t holding up so well anymore. The whole room may as well be rocking. He comes twice inside Bucky like this.

* * *

 

 

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to take the lead again. He prompts Steve onto his back and he straddles on top and oh god, he looks like a miracle. He’s so confident and sure of himself, and sure of what he wants and how to get himself off. His body is totally naked and exposed and his dick is standing to attention aroused by Steve and Steve alone. He parts his lips and throws his head back as he rocks on top of Steve finding the spot.

It is mesmerizing; a sight to behold.

Bucky locates the spot and it’s obvious because his breathing halts and he tenses and flushes red and Steve gets a lovely offering of dripping precome on his abdomen. Bucky gathers himself and reaches a hand out for balance, and then he starts bouncing and moaning shamelessly. Why not let it all go for Steve. Show him just how much he appreciates his time and energy. Show Steve how much he turns him on.

 _And what a show._ Steve is completely hypnotized by Bucky, and the way his body rolls and his hips sway as he controls his own pace and pleasure. He _knew_ those thighs could do wondrous things. _What a fucking tease_. Bucky is smiling and blushing and sweating and bouncing on Steve like his very own little fucktoy. Steve might be just a little bit in love. Just a little.

Bucky grasps the edge of the ring to steady himself for some particularly deep thrusts, but the boxing ring gives out, finally flattened from the impact of the two huge, pounding supersoldiers. They narrowly avoid getting hit by a collapsing post and manage roll out before they can get tangled in the barriers.

Steve will have to make up a good excuse to explain the dilapidated boxing ring. Maybe he can replace the gear before anyone notices.

This time Bucky pushes Steve impatiently to the nearest appropriate surface to finish what he started. He was so damn close again dammit. They find a shoulder press machine. Steve sits back and Bucky straddles him again and slips him back inside where he belongs. And hallelujah; handlebars. Bucky holds on for traction and fucks the living daylights out of himself on top of Steve, who is using all his will to hold back an enormous orgasm of his own and gaping at the miracle of a man on his lap.

As Bucky’s belly wells up with heat and his balls tighten for the umpteenth time, he clasps for dear life onto the top of the machine. With that bit of leverage, Steve can meet him from below and thrust back. Steve reaches for the shoulder press for anchorage as well and before they can think twice, the machine is banging and clanging and also threatening to collapse. A bolt pops but they don’t hear it over their moans.

“OH STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVEEE. OH STEVE STEVE. FUCK ME STEVE FUCK YES YES.” Bucky pants through jerky breaths, the oxygen all but jackhammered out of him.

“Oh Bucky yes, come for me. I want your come all over me. You look so fucking hot when you come.” Steve also grips onto the machine with one hand, and fists Bucky’s cock with the other and speeds up all that he can.

The handlebar isn’t going to take much more weight.

“OH STEVE YOU’RE THE BEST OH FU…OH FUUU. OH FUU UUU UUCKK!” Bucky screams as he paints Steve’s chest white.

In response, Steve claws at the machine and grips it with all his tension. He gives in and lets himself finally spill out into Bucky again.

And the machine is done.

The hinge with the missing bolt comes apart and the handlebars go limp.

Unlike the boxing ring however, this can easily be tightened back into place.

Steve must admit he is kind of proud of his efforts though.

He and Bucky look at each other and break out in laughter.

* * *

 

It’s now 11:45pm. Bucky waddles to the bathroom for a break and a quick tidy up. It’s a special feeling to be tingling with pain. Trusting and intimate and rewarding.

He barely even recognizes his own reflection when he reaches the mirror. He’s moving freely and loosely instead of in his usual proud and rigid stance, his hair is everywhere and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen this much color in his own face. And then there are the bruises. He's wrecked. _Holy hell._

He peers into his reflection to inspect the damage. He snorts and giggles in shock when he catches full sight of the work. Steve really went to town, decorating him with huge red and purple speckled hickeys across the front and back of his neck, on his collarbones, on his shoulder blades, even on his pecs and yes, he also has some on his hips. _Oh look_ , there’s one on his inner thigh. Bucky can’t even remember when Steve placing all those marks. They look awesome though. Battle scars of a different kind. And he couldn’t be prouder to wear them.

He turns around to look at his posterior and notices that Steve also left some decent marks on his butt cheeks. And weren’t they enjoyable. Bucky smirks shyly as he remembers how much ecstasy Steve’s palms slapped out of him.

He takes a few deep breaths and splashes some water onto his face to cool his skin and his nerves.

When he returns, Steve is sitting mischievously beside six boxes of pizza.

Confused, Bucky asks “where did these come from?!”

Steve is the best. He answers, “Uh. I knew we’d probably need a little pick-me-up around midnight so I ordered in advance. Got a variety because I didn’t know what you liked.”

Bucky’s facial expression turns to pure innocent joy as he holds Steve’s face tight and kisses him square on the mouth. “Thank you dear captain! I’m starving. Having multiple orgasms with the world’s hottest personal trainer/ super soldier is hard work you know,” he rejoices half serious, half joking.

Steve smiles and shakes his head, turning to open the top box. It smells divine.

“Eat up my sergeant. We’ve still got 5 hours left.”

Bucky stuffs his face and stretches out smiling and basking in all the wonderful sensations Steve has provided, pizza included. Seriously.  _What a guy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTERMISSION/ PIZZA BREAK/ FUEL STOP. 
> 
> My inspiration for the boxing ring: http://www.doubledragon.com.au/img/gallery/gymtour/double-dragon-gym-boxing-ring02.jpg 
> 
> The leg press machine: http://cdn2.hubspot.net/hub/63586/file-376198567-png/images/eagle_leg_press.png 
> 
> The shoulder press machine: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Mz9U-iGvHbs/hqdefault.jpg 
> 
> See you next time for the second half of our glorious supersoldier sex-athon!  
> Steve's gym is going to be sooo fucked up...


	4. Hot and Sweet Like Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve lose track of time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I am soooooo sorry for not updating this sooner. I have had a lot going on in my life and writing kind of lost priority for a little while. I was in an unhappy long term relationship so I wrote to pass the time and Stucky fantasies kept me occupied. However in March I finally got the courage to leave! So then my time was taken up with moving house and my social life started improving again. And I still don't have internet at home so there's that too. 
> 
> But then something else happened. I fell in love! I'm in a very happy relationship now, and while that's great, I've barely had a spare moment to write... and I've been so *ahem* satisfied, that I'd sorta neglected Stucky. Sorry Stucky! Haha 
> 
> Anyway, I must thank Kare for the long and touching comment that I woke up to this morning. It totally inspired me to get off my ass and finish Chapter 4. 
> 
> I had no idea that my writing would actually get so many readers. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging! 
> 
> Hugs and kisses

 “Okay. Okay, I’ve got a question,” Steve declares, finishing his mouthful and holding out his palm to signal the delay.

“Mm,” he swallows. “How much are you like me. Like… how often do you sleep for example?”

“Pfft. What’s sleep?” Bucky chuckles sarcastically. “Maybe two hours a night and I’m fine to be honest. Could never admit that to people though or they’d think I had a sleep disorder.”

Steve laughs nodding his head. “Yeah sometimes when I have nightmares or can’t sleep at all I come here overnight and just blow off some steam.”

“Like tonight?” Bucky grins.

Steve hangs his head, “Ha. Ha. Less ‘blowing’. More boxing usually.”

Bucky laughs and takes another massive bite of pepperoni pizza. He eyes off Steve and moans loudly in appreciation.

“What about alcohol?” Steve asks.

“What about it?”

“Can you get drunk?”

“Hmmm, not on the regular stuff.”

“And non-regular stuff, whatever that is?”

“Mmm,” Bucky finishes his mouthful to explain. “You know how I work at Stark’s, yeah? And they’re all into experimental science and stuff?”

“Nooo... You, didn-“ Steve exclaims.

“Yeahhhhh we did,” he grins nodding his head avidly, “With Tony, the CEO’s son slash my line manager, um… we did some experiments to see what it would take to get me drunk.”

Steve’s wide eyed and simultaneously concerned and impressed.

“And,” Bucky continues with a smirk, “The final concoction was, _lethal_. Oh man, but so good. We call it ‘Rocket Fuel’ around the office because well, Tony is an aerospace engineer after all, and it may as well be.”

“Good god,” Steve replies. “I haven’t been drunk since like 2003.” His voice rings with regret and nostalgia.

Mouth wide and eyebrows pinched Bucky gets an idea, “maybe you could join me for a drink some time?” He smiles curtly.

Oddly enough, for the first time this evening Steve’s chest is genuinely hammering with nerves.

“Ha. Ah. Are you asking me on a date?”

Bucky shrugs. “I saw the opportunity and ran with it. So-“

“I’d love to Buck. Here I was thinking you were only here for my body.”

“Eh. I am. But I guess I’d like to get to know the guy behind the body too.”

“That’s both the jerkiest and sweetest thing I’ve ever heard…”

“You love it.”

With the pizza boxes now empty except for the odd crumb, both men knew what time it was.

Dessert time?

“Aw man, should have ordered dessert. You can’t have pizza without something sweet to finish it off with.” Steve laments.

“Like apple pie!” Bucky grins stupidly. Steve drops his shoulders and raises an eyebrow. “Apple pie! Apple pie! Oh I love apple pie. Buttery and crunchy on the outside, moist, hot and sweet on the inside and with some homemade vanilla bean ice-cream to contrast with coldness, mmmmm!”

Steve purses his lips and glares at Bucky.

“What?! It’s the best! It’s not our national dish for nothing. What’s your problem with apple pie?”

“My problem with apple pie, Buck, is that everyone assumes I love apple pie. I’m tall, blonde, defended the country, run a gym named ‘Liberty’ for fuck’s sake, which is decorated in red, blue and white stripes. Yeah sure I am patriotic, don’t get me wrong, but doesn’t mean I have to like apple pie.

You know sometimes I get random customers coming in, baking random unsolicited apple pies for me?”

Bucky’s mouth falls open. “Yum! Even if you don’t love apple pie, it’s still free food! I’d die for free food!”

“That’s not the point though. It’s the principle. The assumption that because I’m _America’s own golden boy Steve Rogers_ that I automatically get associated with apple pie. And I never asked for everybody to bake me apple pies. If I asked for them, fine, but people just assume and bake them for me!”

“So you don’t like apple pie, or?-“

“I don’t mind the taste. It’s palatable enough I suppose. But I’m just sick of the whole fucking concept.”

Bucky smirks to himself watching Steve get all worked up over the injustice of being offered desserts he didn’t ask for. _Adorable,_ he thinks.

“I bet I can change your mind…” Bucky teases, “My mum’s recipe is amazing. I learned it off my heart too so I could make you one whenever you want.”

“That’s what they all say,” Steve sighs. “They all say _this is my great-great grandmother’s secret recipe. Authentic, homemade, made with love, secret ingredients, different to all the rest_ … but they’re not. They still all just taste like apple pie.”

Bucky makes a cheeky grin, “ _You_ taste like apple pie! Hot and sweet like apple pie...”

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes. He’ll get Bucky for this. His eyes darken as he bites his bottom lips and smirks.

 “Time to get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

Steve throws Bucky over his shoulder and shoots upstairs to the mezzanine floor. Bucky gropes at Steve and tries to throw him off balance along the way, earning a well deserved smack on the ass. The smack of course makes Bucky growl with anticipation. Nothing like a bit of slap and tickle to get the blood boiling. His heart races wondering what Steve has in store for him. His body has never been pushed to limits like this and it is absolutely titillating. The anticipation, the power, pleasure, pain and ultimate release. No one can do what Steve can.

At the top of the stairs, Steve puts Bucky down and pins him against the back wall, hips and chests flush, breathing against his ear.

Steve runs his giant hot hands over Bucky’s body and smiles as Bucky rolls into the touch. Steve’s left hand rides back up to Bucky’s hair and yanks at the scruff of his neck, keeping his head still for a long, deep, desperate kiss. Bucky gasps and melts into the hold. His whole world floats away; no thoughts, no worries, no tension, no nothing. Just the tingles at the back of his neck and the hot breath against his mouth.

There are windows all around and Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if there were also cameras. One side of the room also overlooks the city street. Since it’s dark outside and the lights are on inside, they are currently on full display to anyone who dares look. The other side overlooks the main gym where they were before. If it were business hours, they would be in full view of the other patrons. It feels both exposing and titillating.

There’s a quick pulse in his crotch as he considers the possibility of being watched on the security footage. Maybe Steve would re-watch it later or maybe they would watch it together and it would be their special little secret thing. Whatever the outcome, it makes Bucky’s heart beat faster and the blood rush hotter.

Clutching Steve’s shoulders, Bucky opens his mouth to meet Steve’s pace, tongues grinding and wrestling for dominance over the others’ mouth. With heavy, short and sharp breaths, Steve grinds his cock against Bucky’s erection and Bucky grinds back, mouth agape.

“Steve. Oh, Steve, god,” he sighs.

Right hand trailing back down south, Steve bites Bucky’s bottom lip and chases the bite with the most delicate of licks. His fingers trail over the Adonis belt, down his hipbones, swerving towards his inner thighs and…

Bucky tries to kiss Steve back but his head is stilled by the giant hand tugging his head and it’s driving him wild. “Oh Steve. Yes, oh god. Please touch me,” Bucky sighs again biting his own lip this time and thrusting towards Steve’s touch. Steve lines his dick up with Bucky’s, brushing the throbbing, sensitive skin against one another’s.

“As long as you touch me too, Soldier,” Steve purrs, wrapping his fingers securely around both shafts together. “Care to help me?”

Bucky covers the remaining area with his own hand and brings the other to Steve’s neck, pulling him into a desperate, hungry kiss.

“Uh. Yes. Captain, my pleasure” he pants as he rolls through the two fists, sliding softly against Steve’s dick.

Bucky comes first and shoots right into Steve’s hand which continues to pump over the both of them. Steve hooks Bucky closer with his left arm and quickens his pace, bringing himself to climax with a mixture of coconut oil, pre-come, semen and sweat. It’s filthy but it’s glorious. Bucky bites down on Steve’s collarbone in satisfied aggression, cursing and moaning, which throws him over the edge also with a stumble and a breathy groan.

Steve sighs and slides down the wall, boneless and proud. Bucky collapses on top of him with a smug, satisfied, starry eyed grin.

They look sideways at each other, smirk and chuckle; leaning in for a quick peck of affection.

 

* * *

 

 “I’ve got a surprise. Hold still for me,” Steve instructs softly with a kiss to the spine. Bucky bites his lip and jitters with excitement, struggling against every fiber in his body not to move.

Out of Bucky’s range of vision, Steve picks up an ultimate strength resistance tube. It’s black, about the length of a skipping rope, and with sturdy handles at each end. It’s stretchy, but only to an extent, and only if the user is strong enough to work it.

Steve gently pins Bucky’s solid arms behind his back and with another kiss to the neck, whispers “Tell me if it starts to hurt okay.”

Bucky’s heart races in anticipation, but he rolls his eyes sarcastically trying to keep up the bad-boy image, “Uh. Steve, please. I’m a vet. I can handle just about anything.”

Starting from the center of his spine, Steve coils the tube around Bucky’s torso, securing his arms to his sides. Bucky’s eyes bulge and he licks his lips with pleasant surprise. “Ohh, Steve. You’re learning what I like, huh” he hums as he leans back into Steve’s web.

He crosses the band across Bucky’s chest, sliding his palms down to grip the handles and pulling back with a playful tug.

Bucky gasps, and gasps again when he’s pressed against the window. The glass bites at his skin like ice, overwhelming his senses with conflicting signals of pleasure and discomfort. His head is slightly turned to Steve; Steve barely kissing his cheek.

The street lights glow in a dim orange, casting a surreal dreamlike glow over the room. Bucky has to blink once or twice to discern whether or not he’s actually still awake. He’s in a strange place, at a strange time, getting the pleasure of his life with a gorgeous stranger, and he’s actually beginning to get weary. Steve is an absolute god to be able to wear Bucky out. Oh Bucky wants to worship him til the sun explodes for making him feel so… good.

The shadows accentuate Steve’s godly figure, his biceps bulging as he pulls back playfully on the bands.

Bucky’s eyes flutter closed with contentment, but are suddenly shocked awake when a bin lid slams and a dog starts barking.

“Ahh. Steve.” Bucky mutters breathlessly, “but what if someone sees?”

"You're mine, aren't you?" Steve whispers with a low growl.

Bucky nods; wordless, breathless, eyes half closed. _Yes, yes, I am. Let me be yours, please god,_ he thinks _._

Steve noses Bucky's hair behind his ear, lips just grazing- "so let them see."

A shiver shoots down Bucky’s spine at the display of dominance and abandon.

“Ouuaghh” Bucky mouths, as he succumbs to his senses and lets Steve have his way with him. His shoulders drop as he accepts that he will be unable to move his arms. He closes his eyes once again and focuses on the sweet sensation on Steve’s hands around him. Mind still; waiting for direction from his captain.

Steve bites Bucky’s earlobe, just enough to incite a gentle shiver. He creeps his hands up to Bucky’s jaw and runs his fingers over the brunette’s soft, plump lips. As Bucky’s jaw softens, Steve slips his index finger into Bucky’s mouth, humming in enjoyment as Bucky gently sucks the length.

“Good soldier…” Steve praises, the finger sliding out and running down Bucky’s spine.

With his senses heightened, Bucky can’t help but shudder and gasp at the different ways that Steve touches him. Every second keeps him on his toes, and that’s saying something, being a former fighter and all.

Bucky hears Steve fumble around with a lid and a jar behind him, and soon enough, the slippery, smooth sensation of the coconut oil returns to his back. Large hands pressing over the pressure points, rolling out any tension that could possibly have been left after this glorious night.

Steve admires Bucky’s broad, muscular back; honey coloured skin that smells of salted caramel and musk. He watches as his muscles contract and release when he gets the right spot. The way that Bucky holds his breath and exhales with a shudder when Steve teases a sensitive spot. The way that Bucky acts all cocky and tough when people are watching, but turns into a puddle of whipped butter under Steve’s influence. This man is just too perfect, how can Steve not want to touch him and treat him til the end of the earth.

“Benefits of my health training… I know how your body works,” Steve whispers as his masseuse hands grip the back of Bucky’s thighs, thumbs rolling up the inner thighs, edging closer to Bucky’s balls, too slowly and too intensely at the same time.

Bucky’s body involuntarily tenses and he has to force himself to breathe. The tingles bubble up through Bucky’s abdomen and the sensation is nearly too good to handle. He needs a release already. He needs more. “Steve!” He groans, “I want you. Now. Please.”

“But I’m your trainer,” Steve smiles, “I know what’s best for you and I say you need more warming up. I’m legally liable if you get injured due to inadequate warmup.” While this is true for personal training and group fitness sessions, the law probably doesn’t cover overnight sexual rendezvous, but Bucky doesn’t have to know that. It’s more fun this way.

Something about Steve’s sense of authority makes Bucky nearly lose his footing. _Of course. Of course I need more warming up. Keep touching. This is Steve’s gym. This is Steve’s area of expertise. What was I ever thinking? We have all night. No rush. Obey._

Steve pulls Bucky’s hips back and helps him to balance with his head against the glass. He kneels down and keeps massaging higher up Bucky’s thighs until he reaches the glutes. He grabs Bucky’s asscheeks a number of times, getting high off the “mmm-ing” and “ahh-ing” Bucky makes against the glass before spreading them wide open.

“Ugh! Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah!” Bucky cries, knowing that his release is edging closer. His cock now throbs, red and rock hard, standing rigidly to attention in the open air, desperate for friction.

Steve makes a warm, wet stripe with his tongue all the way from the balls to the tailbone. Bucky shrieks with satisfaction at finally being pleasured.

Steve keeps licking, firmly and deliberately, knowing exactly where to go. He circles Bucky’s rim and smiles to himself as it flutters open and closed.

Bucky’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He’s desperate for a release and if he weren’t tied up, he’d be touching himself by now. His arms subconsciously struggle in the restraints trying to break free and grab his cock and tug it there’s nothing left. But he can’t. His pleasure is all Steve’s. It’s so good it almost hurts.

Steve lubricates his index finger, and gently circles Bucky’s hole like his tongue did before. Bucky’s breathing quickens as he anticipates more pleasure and the coveted eventual climax. His muscles relax instantly, almost eating up Steve’s fingers, desperate for more. Wanting to be stretched to their limits, like they know Steve can. He is a fitness trainer after all.

“Owwwwwh yes!” Bucky growls in delight as Steve works him open with two and then three fingers. His walls are so sensitive this time.

Steve steps back for a moment to prepare himself. He slicks his own neglected, throbbing, purple cock up and aligns himself against Bucky’s back. He wraps one strong forearm around Bucky’s hips and uses the other hand to guide his dick in between Bucky’s cheeks.

He teases Bucky a little bit more, kissing the side of his neck as he slides his cockhead up and down Bucky’s crack; threatening to penetrate but never following through.

Bucky’s breathing stops, as his hips jerk backwards, whole body tense, ready and wanting, demanding to be entered. “God, Steve. Mmmmm,” he pants.

Steve runs his hands over Bucky’s chest, catching a subtle reflection in the window. He winks at Bucky in the reflection and slowly pushes the tip past Bucky’s rim.

Bucky flops forward in relief and grins as Steve finally gives him what he wants.

Clutching the resistance bands with one hand and Bucky’s chest with the other, Steve pulls out slightly, then thrusts in again and kisses Bucky’s neck.

Bucky turns his head to meet Steve’s lips as he thrusts in and out again, slowly deepening until he bottoms out. They kiss hotly and heavily, intoxicated by the pleasure between them.

The session starts out slow; Steve gently teasing Bucky’s walls and igniting all his nerves. Once Bucky starts to flush all over and his knees start to shake, Steve starts to move more quickly.

“Oh. Fuck. Steve! Yes. Yes. That’s… it. Yes… Oh…” Bucky cries out as Steve consistently hits the magic spot.

Bucky’s body flushes so hot, beads of sweat prickle his skin. His body is sent into spasms from his toes all the way to the hairs on his head. His nails dig into the palms of his hands. His abs tense tighter than when doing reverse curls. His breath is out of whack. He can’t see. His world is spinning. It’s all stars and stripes; red blood pumping against cold blue glass.

Steve maintains concentration behind him, “nearly there, solider. Nearly there. Come on. You can do it for me,” he says, admiring rough and tough Sergeant Bucky Barnes all come undone and totally defenseless in his arms.

“AHH YES FUCK YES OUUAGHHHH!!!” Bucky shrieks as he paints the window with ropes of thick white cum, shuddering and trying to catch his breath.

Steve lets himself come too, glowing victoriously in the moonlight.

He gives Bucky an enormous, deep and thankful kiss before untying him, sitting him down and offering him a tall glass of water.

“Oooooh yeah!” Bucky grins as he lays back proudly.

In the kitchen, Steve steals a glimpse of the clock.

_That can’t be right._

_Is the clock broken?_

_We weren’t doing it for that long surely…_

The clock reads: **4:20am**.

Nat comes in at 4:30am on Sundays to open the gym and warm up for the 5am classes.

_Oh shit._

Just to be sure, Steve checks the work phone for the time.

Yep. It’s 4:20am.

He fills the glasses as quickly as possibly, accidentally spilling some over the top as he runs back to the mezzanine.

“Heeeeeey Captain!” Bucky grins, admiringly and gratefully.

Steve melts a little, but returns to his original state of panic.

“Buck. Get dressed. Nat will be here in 10 minutes. And if she’s early, which she often is, she will be here earlier. We will be busted. Well I kind of already am ‘cause of the broken equipment, but fuck, Buck. She will catch us literally with our pants down.”

“Shit.” Bucky exclaims. He grabs his clothes and they collectively run to the change rooms to dress in private in case anyone happens to enter the building in the meantime.

**4:27**

Steve ties the last lace on his sneakers and Bucky secures his singlet over his head. They smile in victory and lean in for a quick, sweet kiss. Closing their eyes, they part their lips to deepen the kiss when,

_Keys… jingling. Front door… lock… opening._

Bucky freezes in fear.

Steve freezes in fear.

“There’s a back way out,” Steve whispers, secretly proud of his problem solving capabilities under great pressure. “We’ll have to be really quiet though so Nat doesn’t hear any noise and come looking out the back.”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand and leads him out of the locker rooms, around a sharp corner, and down a narrow hallway.

Steve very gently unsnips the latch and pushes the door open for Bucky. Bucky steps out silently. If Army training is good for anything, it’s good for stealth. Steve follows behind and guides the door shut without a sound.

“Fuck that was close!” Steve exclaims, catching his breath and stomping his foot to calm his nerves.

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” Bucky apologises. “I wouldn’t have come had I known you could have been in such trouble.”

“Hah, that’s half the fun. I saw you getting’ off on the possibility of being caught,” Steve teases.

“Mmmm, you can’t prove anything,” Bucky grins back.

As they approach their cars, Steve places a hand on Bucky’s cheek and kisses his handsome chiseled face for the last time of the evening. “Thanks for tonight Buck. Now get a good rest. I think we’ve both earned it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgement and thanks to Frostbite Bakery for co-writing/ beta-ing the apple pie and bondage-window-sex scenes :D xxx


	5. Hit Me With Your Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick clean-up and a lucky escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I'm back from real life with an update!   
> Sorry for the short chapter. There'll be more in the future xoxo

 

Morning larks sing the anthem of first daylight as glittered black skies fade to royal blue.

Like the elusive shadow of a cat in the night, Natasha glides effortlessly through the front door- fiercely focused on the task at hand, quick, elegant and dexterous. Even in the faint glow of the pre-dawn sky, her skin is radiant and her hair shines a deep, rich scarlet. Tousled and secured neatly upon her head, her hair is casual enough for a cool Sunday morning but practical and professional all the same. She’s dressed in plain black 7/8 length tights, with a loose grey off-the-shoulder sweatshirt; just thick enough to break the morning breeze.

She swings around with her gym bag over one shoulder, mobile phone in the crook of her neck, an almond milk banana-honey-date-espresso smoothie in one hand and the keys in the other. She snips the lock behind herself without even looking; expertly practiced in this morning routine.

Once inside, she flicks the light switch and florescent tubes flicker on all across the gym. She blinks and squints a couple of times to adjust to the artificial light. With another small step to the side, she goes to deactivate the security alarms and cameras.

Nothing happens.

“ _Steve!_ “ she sighs out loud to herself, annoyed. “ _All brawn, no brains sometimes_. Good trainer, remembers all the routines, remembers all the customers. Can’t remember to turn on the goddamn security.”

She makes a mental note to remind Steve to lock up _his own gym_ properly when he leaves.

 _Men…_ she thinks to herself again.

 

* * *

 

“Phwoah, yeah I’ll definitely sleep well tonight.” Bucky wipes his forehead and leans against the driver side door of his car with a wry smile; his muscles still spasming from the intense pressure they went through.

Stretching his own overworked muscles, Steve takes another moment to eye Bucky’s stunning, robust yet surprisingly pliant figure. He nods in appreciation and turns to go his own way.

“What about the mess in the gym though?” Bucky asks.

Steve freezes on the spot, remembering the dilapidated boxing ring, the broken shoulder press and the come splatters on the upstairs window. “Oh. Yeah.”

“You’re gonna need to either clean it up real quick and fix everything, or have a _really_ good alibi.” Bucky advises, obviously concerned.

Steve sighs audibly. “Hmm… Yeah… But Natasha is already in there! How can I get in without her seeing me?! What if she’s already seen it? How the hell am I going to explain that?” Steve feels his blood pressure begin to rise in panic, skin prickling right up to his neck.

A tsunami of guilt engulfs Bucky’s conscience. He licks his lips as he shuffles his feet and holds his breath tightly. “I’m… sorry...”

Both men are trapped in a vortex of screeching silence.

“I was an idiot to come onto you like that in your gym. I didn’t think about the damage we could cause and the trouble you could get into.”

Steve swallows loudly, trying to moisten his tightened, dried out throat.

“Punch me,” he requests, deadpan.

“Huh?!” Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“Punch me. Make it look like we had a break-in and I was notified by security in the middle of the night so I came in to check and got into a fight with the assailant.” If he can convince himself of the alibi, he thinks, then surely he would be able to use it with Nat.

“Yeah but… I’d have to hit you.” Bucky says, sounding not so sure.

“How’s that different to our training? You got a few decent hits in last time. Turned me on a little bit if I’m completely honest.” Steve blushes at the intimate detail. “But that’s beside the point. I know you _can_ hit me, and that’s the main thing. It needs to be believable and we don’t have time for makeup.”

“Alright,” Bucky bites his lip and nods.

Steve steps away from his car and centres himself, bracing for the impact.

Bucky follows and faces him, roughly a foot away, and bows slightly, signaling his respectful intent and his future remorse.

“Alright, go,” directs Steve as he gently exhales to absorb the force of the hit.

Bucky pulls his fist back at a 90 degree angle mustering the force for a solid jab. He follows through quickly with a thump to Steve’s diaphragm.

Steve coughs a little and rebalances for the next one, “My face this time. Gotta look believable remember?”

Bucky shakes his head and pauses. “If you want it to look really believable, you need to have defensive wounds too. _You gotta give and take a little if you know what I’m sayin’_ ” and he gives that sultry grin that makes Steve hard every time.

“Alright, alright. Come at me again,” Steve agrees, this time prepared to block and give Bucky a few hits back.

 

* * *

 

Being the most elite gym in the neighborhood, group classes are always packed with super enthusiastic fitness fanatics determined to make the most of every minute of every day, including 5 o’clock on a Sunday morning.

Natasha pulls out her phone to look at the time. 4:43am. Still time to unlock the doors to the group fitness room, check the thermostat, make sure the playlist for the latest release of Body Attack is loaded and warm up.

She loads her phone on the speaker dock and launches the playlist. As the music begins, she attaches her microphone pack and begins to leisurely run through the warmup track.

Her body warms up quickly as the sweet Spring dawn breaks. She peels the sweatshirt over her head, leaving behind a classic racerback support singlet that perfectly shows off her lean toned shoulders. Next, she turns towards air conditioning system to cool down the room for the workout. As the air begins to circulate, Natasha grimaces as her olfactory senses pick up on a musty, sweaty smell in the distance. It’s a vomit inducing mix of sweat, socks and dirty underwear… like an entire frat party ran a marathon down there.

She rolls her eyes in bemusement. “Rogers, you’re so getting a talking to about locking A _ND cleaning_ your gym properly. What a freaking meathead.”

But of course there’s no time to explore the cause of the bad smell, or call Rogers, as she welcomes the first group of participants who enter the building.

 

* * *

 

“You’re such a fucking meathead!” Bucky yells, attempting to provoke Steve into a fair and honest fight. His fists engaged, ready to jab or block.

Steve responds with a lazy swing, remembering how he got to know Bucky. “Yeah, well at least I’m not a flasher.”

“At least I try. And look. It worked. Who’s the sleaze now? You fell for it.”

A little irritated, Steve catches Bucky’s fist and pinches his eyebrows together. “That’s your game huh. Show up to gyms lookin’ like that seeing what hot piece of ass you can get.”

“Maybe. Maybe you’ll never know.”

A jealous rage simmers beneath Steve’s skin. Maybe Bucky was just playing games all along. And Steve _did_ fall for it. Steve wanted so desperately to have Bucky all to himself. For it to be special. For no one else to get to fuck that irresistible body and kiss those delectable lips. But no. It was all a pipedream, to have that special someone who would be perfect for him, to have and to hold, and all that shit.

“Fuck you.” Steve spits as he grabs Bucky by the collar and slams him against the car, denting the chassis and causing the whole care to bounce beneath them.

“Now that’s more like it!” Bucky grins as he locks his legs around Steve’s and cracks his fist against Steve’s jaw.

Steve flinches and curses, and when he opens his eyes, Bucky’s glowing like an angel sent straight from the heavens. Oh god, he looks hot like this all fired up and dominant, biceps bulging with every hit. Oww.

Ouch.

Ow.

_Oooooooh…_

Steve’s dick twinges in his pants and suddenly he’s fully erect.

Now is not the time.

_Why is he grinning like that?_

Steve’s not supposed to be a masochist. What is this. Pain isn’t sexy. Oh Jesus H Christ, what’s going on? Why is his body reacting like this? This isn’t how things work! Steve doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t even know which way is up and which way is down anymore.

“Owwwghh!” Steve mutters as he inhales and swings back, narrowly missing Bucky’s agile form and hitting window glass.

There’s blood on his knuckles as he shakes his fist out and catches his balance. Flushing from head to toe, he’s visibly disorientated.

Bucky grabs Steve by the cheeks and kisses his chastely square on the mouth. “I’m proud of you. Now clean up, lie your tight little ass off and I’ll see you next time, Captain.”

And with that, the glorious enigma that is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, leaps into his car, revs and disappears out of sight.

 

* * *

 

Steve casts his memory back to his commando training to creep silently into the building without a trace.

He holds his breath; broad chest puffed right out as he pulls the back door open, rolls in and guides it shut without a single sound.

The sweat on the back of his neck sends a shiver down his spine as it cools in the morning breeze.

He exhales gladly as he hears the sound of Natasha’s morning class. The music tells him that the class is three tracks in, leaving plenty of time to creep around and clean up the mezzanine.

_Hopefully she hasn’t been to the back of the building._

_Can’t think like that._

Steve is startled by an older woman in a polo shirt pushing an industrial carpet cleaner.

The pizza boxes are gone, the crumbs removed and the musk has been mostly dissipated. The machines are still broken though, and he makes a mental note to keep his alibi straight and to write up some ‘out of order’ labels.

For someone who is usually so protective about his equipment, Steve sure let his values slide.

The guilt is beginning to set in for Nice Guy Steve.

“May!” He exclaims.

“Yes dear,” she responds. “Oh look at your face! What happened?!”

The machine shuts down as May turns around to find a cloth to wipe Steve’s face.

“Don’t worry about it. I got it under control,” Steve replies as he blushes at the discomfort of his lie.

“Aha,” she says as she rolls her eyes. “You really need to take better care of yourself. And your gym…”

Steve scratches his chin and clenches his jaw.

“Let me help. There’s a lot of mess to get cleaned up before the day starts,” Steve commands. He locates a room divider, some sheets of paper, a permanent marker, sticky tape, disinfectant and a roll of cloth and a ‘closed for cleaning’ sign.

"I've already done this area. Doesn't bother me if you do the rest. Don't worry, your gym your business. I've cleaned hotels. I've seen everything there is to see and more."

Steve nods. He loads his huge arms up and effortlessly hoists the divider over his shoulder like it’s feather light.

First stop- to the boxing ring. He focuses in on the task, removing all sharp edges, and wiping free of contaminants. He slams an ‘out of order’ sign on and moves on to the shoulder press.

Even for a super soldier, he’s under the pump.

Out of order sign number 2 complete.

He sprints up the stairs with the room divider on his shoulder.

Puffing, he stamps a ‘closed for cleaning’ sign on the front side and runs to the window.

Off with the bodily fluids.

OFF

Dammit, luckily he’s got strong muscles because some of these markings really need a scrub.

_Time is ticking._

5:25am

Even supersoldiers get clumsy when they’re _really_ nervous.

Steve steps back and trips slightly on the resistance band.

He sighs, picks it up, wipes it down and puts it away.

Back to the window. 

Finally the sweat is gone and all other remnants are untraceable (unless maybe by a forensic investigator but let’s not go there. No one is getting murdered in Steve’s gym).

He cleans the other wall from before.

He makes sure there are no splatters on the floor.

He gives the room a final lookover and packs up the temporary wall, heading back downstairs again.

There’s a customer on a treadmill in the main gym now. He has his headphones in and his eyes closed, telling Steve that it’s business as usual and that nothing looks too out of place.

The customer opens his eyes and gives Steve a cursory nod to acknowledge his presence. He knits his eyebrows and mouths "ow" when he notices Steve's face.

All is well, as the clock hits 5:50 and he hears the sound of the warm-down track.

* * *

 

Steve makes his way to the reception area where he takes a deep breath and checks the schedules for the day.

He welcomes some additional clients who ask him about his face. Steve tells them the alibi in practice for Natasha. They believe it and are full of concern and pity. Steve’s confidence increases. His shoulders loosen and his ever so charming, bright white smile returns.

It’s 5:58am and the doors to the group fitness room open.

Natasha beams as she sees off the clients with rosy cheeks and kind words.

“Bye Sharon! You’re doing so well. Keep it up! I’ll see you next week if not before then!”

“Good luck with your presentation. Let me know how it goes!”

“Keep your body warm and remember to stay hydrated.”

_As the last participant exits the building, Natasha flops over the reception counter and grins at Steve._

_“Sooooooooooooo lover boy…You’ve got sex face.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgements to my new boyfriend for coming up with the alibi.  
> He is fully supportive of my writing and keeps encouraging me to write more. HAHAHAH I think this one is a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me- siberienne.tumblr.com


End file.
